La Dulce Espera
by JAMES' FREAK
Summary: Lily y James fueron novios y él la dejó, siéndole fiel a su tan característica inmadurez. Seguirá siendo igual de inmaduro al enterarse de que Lily está embarazada?
1. Evasión

**A/N: Por fin tengo tiempo para escribirr! Ahora q estoy de vacaciones creo q voy a actualizar bastante seguido jeje… y para los lectores de La Vida Perfecta no se preocupeeen xq no me olvide de la fic :D nada mas quiero hacer esta que hace millones de años q me da vueltas en la cabeza … y despues empiezo la continuación de la vida perfecta … Y no se che, espero q les guste esta fic … personalmente a mi me re gusta ……. Mmmm nada mas para decir… leann**

**Disclaimer: Nada es mio, todo de JK… salvo no sé, las cosas que no les suenen conocidas ¬¬**

**La Dulce Espera**

**Capítulo I: Evasión **

**Hacía ya dos días que había pasado, que se había enterado. Pero hacía ya más de dos meses que la relación había terminado, por lo que el embarazo debía ser de 3 meses, no menos… Sí, embarazo. Por mucho que le costara, Lily Evans debía admitirlo: estaba _embarazada. _Y de quién menos que de su ex novio, James Potter, por quien Lily todavía sentía cierto apego. '«Cierto» apego' pensó Lily mientras yacía inmóvil en su cama de dosel, acariciando su vientre. 'Un GRAN apego', admitió. Obviamente para él ella no había sido más que algo pasajero, otra novia. Y para ella, él había sido todo lo que una chica podía desear. Quitando el hecho de que era EL James Potter, Lily amaba todo sobre él. Era una excelente persona, y durante los 3 meses de relación había hecho a Lily tan feliz como era posible ser. Había sido todo, su amigo, su protector, y su primera vez. Lily sonrió al recordar ese momento, había sido tan especial! Luego de ese día digamos que pasaban muchos momentos especiales a la semana (A/N: ¬¬). Lily se sonrojó al pensar en esto, como si alguien hubiera podido escuchar sus pensamientos… Igualmente era claro que el bebé era de James, porque había sido el único con el que había estado. **

**Lily suspiró al ver el sol ya completamente sobre la ventana. No había conciliado el sueño en toda la noche, y como ya había amanecido no había razón para intentarlo ahora. Por lo que decidió cambiarse para ir a desayunar. Sola. No iba a despertar a sus amigas, no sabía qué excusa inventar de por qué en un sábado Lily estaba despierta tan temprano… por supuesto ellas no se habían enterado de nada. Nadie se había enterado de nada. Lily no quería pensar en lo que pudieran llegar a decir sus compañeros de año si se enteraran, ni sus padres, ni _él_. Qué pensaría él? Porque en algún momento se lo habría de decir, o no? Asegurándose a sí misma de que todo saldría bien y James aceptaría perfectamente el error que habían cometido, se dirigió al baño a lavarse la cara, para luego enfrentar un largo día.**

**Al bajar a la sala común se dio cuenta que todavía era muy temprano para desayunar, 'recién las 7!' pensó, por lo que se sentó al lado de la chimenea para leer un libro que había dejado allí la noche anterior. Pero al abrirlo no podía dejar de pensar en ese sentimiento que la carcomía desde hacía ya dos días. No era _culpa_, ni arrepentimiento. Era más que nada…miedo? Miedo a lo que podían llegar a decir los demás? Miedo a que él no quisiera al hijo, que insinuara un aborto… Se estremeció con este solo pensamiento, aferrándose a su vientre. No dejaría que nada le pasara al bebé. Nada. Incómodamente decidió olvidarse por un momento de todo eso, y trató de centrarse en el libro.**

**Luego de 10 minutos de distraída lectura, el agujero del portarretrato se abrió, y Lily levantó la vista, creyendo imposible que alguien ya hubiera estado despierto además de ella. Pero al ver quién era su corazón comenzó a latir precipitadamente, y los nervios se apoderaron de ella. Entrando por el portarretrato había un muchacho alto de 17 años, con anteojos y el pelo demasiado despeinado. No pareció advertir la presencia de Lily, por lo que ella rápidamente bajó la mirada al libro como si no lo hubiera visto. Sin embargo, cuando él estaba a punto de subir el primer escalón hacia su dormitorio, la divisó:**

**-Lily! Qué hacés? Es muy temprano para ya estar leyendo, incluso para vos- dijo sonriéndole. Y a Lily se le paro el corazón. 'Esa sonrisa… me pregunto si existirá alguien tan lindo como él… Espero que nuestro hijo sea igual de atractivo' pensó sin quitarle los ojos de encima.**

**-Lils…?- dijo James mirándola extrañado, y se acercó para sentarse a su lado.**

**-Eh? Ah sip… lo que pasa es que me desperté hace un ratito y no pude volver a dormirme- mintió, haciéndose a un lado para que James pudiera sentarse en el sillón.**

**-Igualmente…- agregó –Qué hacés vos llegando tan temprano? Mandaste una lechuza, o fuiste a la cocin-**

**-De hecho- interrumpió James. –Recién estoy viniendo para dormir, todavía no me acosté.**

**-Y a qué se debe eso, Sr James Potter?- preguntó ella poniendo una cara de falso reproche. –De nuevo causando problemas en otras salas comunes?-**

**-Em…no. Estuve con Mary- dijo, mirando al piso. No le gustaba decirle esto a Lily, habiendo sido ella una de sus novias. **

**-Y Mary es…?- inquirió ella, moviendo los brazos indicándole que continuara, y habiendo cerrado el libro.**

**-Mi novia- dijo James secamente. –Eh…bueno voy a descansar un rato, Lily, te veo después- dijo y sin más se levantó y rápidamente subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto, dejando a Lily sin saber cómo reaccionar. Por más que tratara, no podía contener ese sentimiento de dolor que se apoderó de ella. Sabía que obviamente James había seguido adelante, pero… cómo se suponía que se lo iba a decir ahora?**

**Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la súbita llegada a la torre de Henry, un compañero de ella, con quien Lily estaba 'saliendo', nada formal. Era atractivo, sí. Ojos verdes y pelo marrón claro. Físico bstante envidiable, debido al Quidditch, por supuesto. Pero no se comparaba con James. Sus formas de ser no eran para nada parecidas. Mientras que estar con James era sinónimo de diversión, estarlo con Henry significaba seriedad y, a Lily no le gustaba admitirlo, un poco de aburrimiento.**

**Al entrar se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en la boca.**

**-Hola princesa- dijo sonriendo. Definitivamente Lily era la envidia de muchas chicas. Primero James, y ahora Henry… debía llamarse afortunada. Afortunada, tan sólo si no tuviera que lidiar con lo que estaba pasando en su vida en ese instante.**

**-Hola Henry- dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa. –De dónde venís? No me digas que vos también venís de verte con una chica- dijo amargada, más a ella misma que a él, recordando la breve conversación de hacía dos minutos.**

**-No…en mi vida no hay otra que vos- replicó. –Sólo vengo de mandar una lechuza a casa- dijo sentándose al lado de ella. Le rodeó un brazo por el hombro, y se le acercó un poco, tratando de besarla, esta vez de distinta forma que el inocente beso que le acababa de dar.**

**-No Henry…ahora no- dijo firmemente, alejándolo. Sabía que no sonaba para nada simpática, pero simplemente no estaba de humor.**

**-Eeeepa!...- dijo él un poco sorprendido. –Qué pasó?-**

**-Nada… es que… me siento… tengo sueño- dijo rápidamente, y se levantó y fue a su cuarto sin decirle más.**

**A/N: Y? Les gusto? Medio corto no:S Es q no se, es una intro recien jeje … y antes con otras fics me dijeron q pasa todo muy rapido asi q … se la aguantan porque todo va a pasar despacio! No mentira…Manden reviews y cuentenme ;);) Y cuentenme cosas en los reviews, q es re divertido cuando mandan reviews largos … asi cuando contesto tenemos de que comentar jeje … como x ej … no se cuentenme que hacen de sus vidas, que grupos de musica les gustan… tocan algun instrumento? Hacen deporte? Algo:P ta bueno conocerlos un poco mas :D besos y GRACIAS **

**Prongzz**


	2. Confesión

**A/N: Perdonn q no pude actualizar en tanto tiempoo! Lo q paso fue q primero tuve q estudiar un monton, después cuando me hice un espacio para escribir y tenía todas lasganas escribí un capítulo que me encantóo! Y cuando lo terminé lo único q me faltaba era responder los reviews de ustedes, y como tenia sueño dije 'bueno, los respondo mañana y publico el capítulo', y a la mañana siguiente me entero que me habían formateado la compuu! Me habían borrado TODO! Me quería morir, y cada vez que me agarraban ganas de hacer un capítulo nda mas pensaba en q no me iba a quedar ni la mitad de bien jaja por eso tarde tnto. Igualmente espero q no les disgustee! **

**Antes de olvidarme:**

**LLAMADO A LA SOLIDARIDAD! SI ALGUIEN MEXICANO/A LEE ESTA FIC, ME PODRÍA EXPLICAR POR FAVOR QUE SIGNIFICA EL TERMINO 'CHAROLASTRA'? Y Q TIENE Q VER CON GAEL GARCIA PLISS!**

**Disclaimer: Todo de JK menos Henry, q es mio.**

**La Dulce Espera**

**Capítulo II: Confesión**

**Los días que siguieron, fueron una tortura para Lily. Quitando los mareos y las típicas cosas de los primeros meses, otra cosa parecía molestarla. Evitaba a Henry lo más que podía, ya que éste siempre le preguntaba qué le pasaba. Por alguna razón, parecía encontrarse en cada corredor al que Lily doblaba, o en cada aula a la que Lily asistía. Hasta le había parecido verlo un día en su clase de Aritmancia, aunque juraba que Henry no atendía a esa clase. Sí, 'le había parecido', ya que hasta había comenzado a perder un poco la atención en las clases, cosa que antes la destacaba. La situación se volvía preocupante más y más, debía contárselo a alguien, _tenía_ q contarselo a alguien. **

**Una noche, Lily se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente en la sala común, sin preocuparse, ya que Henry, quien estaba en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, estaba en práctica. No lo hacía de _mala_, era sólo que él era la única persona que definitivamente sabía que le pasaba algo. Sus amigas obviamente le decían que actuaba rara a veces o que tenía mala cara, pero no se preocupaban demasiado. 'Gracias a Dios' pensó Lily con un suspiro de alivio. Pero cuando el portarretrato se abrió y Lily vio a Henry entrar por él, comenzó a insultar para sus adentros. Por qué no se había quedado en su cuarto? Rezando pasar desapercibida, trató de esconderse tras el libro pero, obviamente, él la reconoció.**

**-Lily! Qué hacés?- preguntó con una gran sonrisa al verla.**

**-Mmm… acá, leo un poco…vos? No tenías práctica?- inquirió, levantando la cabeza por sobre el libro, tratando de no sonar desesperada.**

**-Ah sí… lo que pasa es que James me pidió que viniera a buscar unas bludg…**

**Pero Lily no estaba escuchando. James le había pedido que fuera a buscar algo. _James_. Sonrió amargamente. Él estaba ahí en el campo, dirigiendo a su equipo, sin ningún tipo de preocupación, con sus amigos y sus Dios sabe cuántas novias, mientras ella estaba atormentada constantemente, sin dormir, pensando en su bebé, sin atreverse a contarle. Era completamente injusto que ella tuviera que pasar por todo eso y él por nada, simplemen-**

**-Lily no! Por qué lloras?- preguntó Henry preocupado, apresurándose por sentarse a su lado.**

**Lily reaccionó en ese momento. Era verdad: estaba llorando…**

**-Shhh… está bien- dijo Henry abrazándola. –Todo va a estar bien…-**

**-Henry, no…- dijo sacándolo, a punto de quebrar definitivamente en llanto. –No tenés que volver a la práctica?- preguntó esperanzada, mientras se secaba las lágrimas rápidamente, tratando de que no la viera. **

**-No me importa la práctica, me importás vos- dijo sinceramente, y ahí Lily se dio cuenta de cómo necesitaba un abrazo. Y Henry parecía justo la persona a quien recurrir. Entonces se lanzó sobre él y se liberó definitivamente. Nunca supo cuánto tiempo estuvo llorando en su hombro, hasta que Henry le preguntó nuevamente qué le pasaba.**

**-Estoy embarazada- pronunció en un susurro, casi sin darse cuenta, pero conciente en un mínimo de su ser de lo que estaba diciendo.**

**-Mmm?- preguntó él acariciándole el pelo, visiblemente más absorto en su belleza que en las palabras antedichas.**

**-Es..estoy em-ba-raza-da- repitió Lily, esta vez tan claramente como pudo, entre sollozos.**

**Henry la soltó inmediatamente, como si Lily estuviera en llamas.**

**-QUÉ! En-en serio me lo decís?- preguntó medio tartamudeando, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.**

**-Sí- dijo ella mirando al piso.**

**-Y… por lo que veo la idea no te entusiasma mucho, verdad?- preguntó él, sonriéndole, lo que hizo que Lily lo mirara con una seriedad inusual.**

**-Vos me estás cargando, no?- preguntó súbitamente cambiando de humor. –Tengo 17 años entendés? Qué van a decir mis padres? No lo entenderían! El padre ni siquiera es mi novio!-**

**-No, tenés razón me expresé mal pero… pensá en esto, el colegio termina en mm… 3 meses… menos..! Entonces cuando salgas del colegio recién vas a estar de cuánto? Cinco, seis meses?- Lily asintió. Igualmente persistió, comenzando a llorar de nuevo:**

**-Pero… qué van a pensar los alumnos? Los profesores? Ahh, Henry!- **

**Luego de un momento de silencio, Henry volvió a hablar:**

**-Y realmente _importa_ todo eso, Lily?- preguntó, como reflexionando repentinamente sobre algo. –Es decir, qué te importan los demás? Ya vas a lograr tu independencia, donde sólo importe lo que vos decidas en tu vida. Y vas a traer UN HIJO al mundo, probablemente el paso más importante que vas a tomar jamás en tu vida, en eso tendrías que estar pensando y…- dijo como si no estuviera seguro de continuar –pensar cuando ese bebé, que va a ser una parte tuya, sea así de chiquito- demostró como si agarrara algo eh…bueno, del tamaño de un bebé no? –y lo alces y lo mezas y…- miró a Lily y vio que ella se estaba riendo, a lo que se ruborizó.**

**-Henry- dijo ella secándose las lágrimas –Tenés toda la razón! La verdad que no había pensado en eso. Cómo harás para ver el lado bueno de todo! Me hacés sentir tan bien!- dijo abrazándolo, sintiéndose realmente gratificada. –Ahora sí, andá a la práctica, que yo me voy a buscar a mis amigas- finalizó, visiblemente más feliz.**

**-Uy sí, tenés razón! James me va a matar- exclamó Henry levantándose súbitamente apurado. Corrió hasta el portarretrato y se dio vuelta antes de pasar por él.**

**-Me prometés que vas a estar bien?- **

**-Te lo prometo- repuso Lily sinceramente luego de un momento, entonces Henry finalmente se retiró.**

**Lily sonrió al verlo partir corriendo, y en un movimento inconsciente acarició su vientre. Miró alrededor con una gran sonrisa y no pudo evitar emocionarse.**

**-Voy a tener un bebé- afirmó al aire que la rodeaba, cerrando los ojos para dar lugar a la imaginación.**

**A/N: Gustó? Revieeeewwww! Prometo publicar más rápido el próximoo.**

**REVIEWERSS los adorooo aca vann,**

**MorganaBlack: Primer revieeew! Jejej! No es importante la razon por la q se pelearon, simplemten james la dejo como hacia con todas besosss**

**Luna black: Respeto tu opinión lo que pasa es q james y lily no son amigos, simplemente son ex que salieron unos pocos meses y quedaron en buenos terminos, por eso no hay tanto afecto de su parte, saludos!**

**Lily-cPotter: Yo tmb tengo problemas respiratorios jaja! Siempre me dejasreviews te agradezco mucho! **

**ANGEL: jajajajajaja! Gracias angell**

**Leilawood: )! Faltan 3 meses para terminar el año, creo q en este cap lo dice! Graciass**

**Lilychan: Te juro que el que habia hecho antes era mas largoo! Pero bueno, si no los hago mas largos es pq no se como extender tanto una historia me encantaria poder hacer esos capitulos q tienen algunas fics q son super largos y entretenidos jajaj**

**Vickypotter: Sii soy de BsAs, de la capital ) Ay q lindo q toques el pianoo! Yo lo adoroo! Y si, James se entera rapido del embarazo :)**

**Marghi: Jijijiii la reaccion de James! Es una parte interesante pero no te puedo adelantar P Gracias por tu review!**

**RaiPotter: Nop James no tiene sentimientos hacia Lily (por ahoraa!) La Vida Perfecta es una tarea pendiente ejej q voy a continuar cuando termine esta :D**

**Yam potter: otra argentinaa! D mm yo soy de river! De q provincia sos?**

**LiLyGrE: No se si Henry va a sufrir mucho, todvia no lo decidi jej esperemos q no!**

**Macarena: querida adorable gentil y especial prima! Actualicee aunq no lo creas!**

**Chinchis: Bueno no exactamente prontoo jeje pero lo segui! Cap fedd como yo )**

**Angie-ayanami: BASQUEET! Mi deporte preferidisimoo (L) yo queria hacer, pero buen por circunstancias de la vida nunca hice! Gracias por el revieww**

**Virgi: Ayy siempre me mandas reviews voss! Muchisisisimas gracias! **

**Nilsa: A.Y. not deadd! Me hizo acordar el 're da'**

**Belu: GNR! Eaa! Mi banda preferida P Me resulto raro q fueras argentina porq me pusiste 'puedes' jeje no se, te habras acostumbrado alla? **

**ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL: Lamentablemente eso no lo puedo hacer! Yo tambien digo q es una porqueria q se tengan q morir tan rapido pero bueno! **

**Hermy: Hermyy otra reviewer de La Vida Perfectaa! Me acuerdo todavía q me mandaste un review justo cuando estaba publicando el capitulo y casi ni te incluyo jaj, no se son esas cosas sin importancia pero que le quedan a uno jeje**

**BUENO GENTEE me pongo a pensar ytodos me contaron de todo y yo nada¬¬**

**Asi rapidito me llamo Agostina me dicen Coqui y soy argentina. Vivo en Buenos Aires, en la capital fed y tengo 15 años peero el 11 de abril cumplo 16 P Asi que si quieren me mandan un review ese dia jajaja. Para esa fecha igualmente ya va a haber mas capitulos! Umm les cuento tambien q amo la musica como todo el mundo jeje y mi grupo preferido son los guns n roses! Tmb me gustan los rolling, y nose soy como muy fanatica de algo o sino directamente no soy jaja por eso no me gustan muchas bandas, mas bien me centro mas en lo q ya me gusta. Amo Harry potter asi con toda el alma jaja y las parejas q me gustan sonn obviamente J/L y me encanta harry hermionee! Aunq nunca leo sobre ellos, no puedo leer algo q no sea J/L. Tambien amo star wars, son pelis q no puedo dejar de verr y bueno, creo q eso nada mas!**

**No toco ningun instrumento, soy medio estupida jaja quiero hacer piano, pero mi querida madre ¬¬dice qe prefiere q estudie otra cosa, por eso este año empiezo aleman. Igual me re gusta el aleman asiqq!**

**Me extendi un poco jeje bueno si alguien leyo esto muchas graciass!**

**Para el prox capitulo me gustaria q me cuenten cual es su película preferida y de q se trata! (si es q no es muy conocida jeje si me dicen titanic por ej no hace falta explicarla jajaj)**

**Me acabo de dar cuenta q el cap es MUY corto, o sea la mitad de este archivo son cosas q no tienen q ver con ella! No me matenn!**

**PRONGSSS**


	3. Negación

**A/N: Q talll? Volvi y PROMETO q el cap va a ser mas largo ) espero q les gustee sin mas nada q decir**

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes son dejkkk menos los q se sabe q son mios jeje**

**La Dulce Espera**

**Capítulo III: Negación**

**Al llegar al campo de Quidditch, Henry se dio cuenta inmediatamente que no debería haberse retrasado. James estaba tan furioso como nunca lo había visto, con su deporte sagrado NADIE bromeaba.**

**-FORESTER!- gritó enojadísimo al verlo llegar. –HACE MÁS DE MEDIA HORA QUE TE MANDÉ Y RECIÉN AHORA VOLVÉS? CON LAS MANOS VACÍAS?- reparó al ver que no cargaba las bludgers.**

**-Perdón James, lo que pasa es que…- comenzó Henry.**

**-Lo que pasa- interrumpió James –Es que todo el equipo te estuvo esperando acá muriéndonos de frío sin poder practicar correctamente sin un jugador…**

**-Es qu- quiso interrumpir Henry pero James continuó alzando la voz:**

**-Lo que pasa, es que me tenés harto con tu falta de compromiso ("Falta de compromiso? Nunca en mi vida me había perdido un entrenamiento antes!") y la verdad… es que no me cuesta nada conseguir otro guardián más eficiente y sacarte de MI equipo, así que TE CONVIENE tener una buena excusa- dijo con los ojos abiertos como si se le fueran a salir. –Pero no ahora; cuando termine la práctica te escucho- finalizó un tanto amenazante.**

**Mientras montaba su escoba, Henry no podía parar de debatir consigo mismo: 'Qué le puedo inventar a James?' 'Sabrá ya lo de Lily?' 'No… le puedo decir que… me agarró un profesor!' '... No… se va a dar cuenta, siempre se da cuenta!' Y así pasaron los últimos 20 minutos de práctica, hasta que…**

**-Señores, pueden desmontar- dijo James llegando él mismo a tierra firme.**

**Al ver que todos los jugadores se retiraban hacia los vestuarios, Henry quiso seguirlos y pasar desapercibido, pero James fue más rápido.**

**-Y Henry? Me parece o me debés una explicación?- preguntó James, un tanto más amigable que antes.**

**-Em…- dijo Henry con tono nervioso –lo que pasó fue que…**

**-La _verdad_, Henry- replicó James.**

**-Bueno…esperá, vos sabés lo de Lily?- preguntó suspicaz.**

**-Si sé lo de Lily? Pero claro que sé lo de Lily!- gritó James enfadado, sin ver el punto. 'Qué tiene que ver ahora que a Lily le hayan dado un premio por su desempeño en encantamientos?' pensó extrañado.**

**-Ah! Bueno… me la crucé en el camino y bueno. Me lo contó. Parecía que necesitaba que la escucharan, James… perdón?- dijo tentativamente, para ver si lo dejaba irse.**

**-EH?- gritó James volviendo a enfadarse. –El entrenamiento es más importante que cualquier cosa que le pueda pasar a Lily! Por algo tan insignificante te atrasaste?-**

**-Sí…- dijo un poco ofendido por el comentario de James y sin más se dio media vuelta para irse, y mientras lo hacía tornó la cabeza y gritó a James por sobre su hombro. "Sabés? Debe ser difícil para ella cargar con un hijo y no poder contárselo a nadie! Menos mal que el padre seguramente no es como vos!". 'Padre?' pensó James, sin comprender. De pronto le cerró. –Henry! Esperá!- gritó a lo lejos, pero el guardián ya se había ido. "O sea que Lily está _embarazada_?".**

**Al llegar a la sala común, James la encontró llena de gente. Sin buscar mucho, ya que siempre se encontraban lo más en el centro posible, divisó a sus amigos, Los Merodeadores, quienes estaban hablando felizmente con sus compañeras de año: Lily, Sarah, Katie y Amanda. James se acercó a ellos y antes de que pudieran saludarlo dijo:**

**-Lily, puedo hablar con vos?-**

**En ese momento Lily, que estaba de espaldas, lo vio y contestó un poco extrañada "Sí, claro". Luego se levantó y James, agarrándole el brazo, la llevó a un costado. Permanecía serio.**

**-Pasa algo James?- preguntó Lily un poco preocupada.**

**-No sé, decime vos- dijo manteniendo su expresión. -No sé qué pensar Lils! Me contaron que… que estás embarazada! Me parece un poco rápido de Henry y vos, pero él parece feliz… Así que te felicito!- finalizó sonriente.**

**Lily forzó una sonrisa. –Ah, sí… cómo te enteraste?- preguntó incómoda.**

**-Mmm… digamos que… de casualidad- dijo. –Pero… contame algo, no sé! Estás contenta?- preguntó agarrándole las manos.**

**-No sé- dijo ella –vos estás contento?-**

**-Yo? Yo estoy contento si vos estás contenta- replicó sonriendo.**

**Lily se quedó callada.**

**-Igual… qué importa si yo estoy contento?- preguntó James sin sacar la sonrisa. Lily se ruborizó. Era el momento.**

**-Importa- dijo –Porque… porque Henry no es el padre, sos vos-**

**La reacción que sucedió a estas palabras fue, entre todas las que había pensado Lily (y había pensado muchas) una que nunca se habría imaginado.**

**James se quedó sin palabras. Parecía que quería decir algo pero las palabras simplemente no le salían.**

**-No- dijo finalmente. –No…es imposible… no- dijo y finalmente la miró.**

**-Cómo que no?- preguntó Lily incrédula. –Sí!- afirmó un poco nerviosa.**

**James se quedó callado, mirando el piso. Luego murmuró –Pero… yo siempre me cuidé Lily-**

**-No es cierto y los dos lo sabemos- dijo tristemente ella. Le quiso palmear el hombro pero James se alejó. Y un silencio incómodo los envolvió. Después de unos minutos James habló de nuevo:**

**-Ah, sí… ya entiendo- dijo como comprendiendo algo.**

**-Sí! Yo pienso que fue ese día que no fuim- pero James no parecía escucharla y siguió hablando:**

**-Entiendo todo- dijo con cara un poco de loco. –Me querés encajar un bebé que no es mío!-**

**-QUÉ?- preguntó Lily horrorizada, sin atreverse a creerlo.**

**-Sí… como yo fui tu novio…sí…pensás que soy un boludo que te va a mantener tu hijo, cuando seguro que de todos con los que estuviste ni sabés de quién es- afirmó mirándola. –No pensé que fueras tan astuta, Lily-**

**Pero Lily había tenido suficiente. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, y no sabía qué decir. De verdad James no le creía? De repente una rabia se apoderó de ella. Lo miró con profundo odio y le dio una cachetada con toda la fuerza que pudo encontrar. James se quedó estupefacto, NUNCA lo había golpeado una mujer, y menos relativamente en público. La miró con la boca abierta, agarrándose con la mano la zona en la que lo había golpeado. **

–**Si no querés a este bebé, olvidate de que alguna vez existí Potter- dijo rechinando los dientes y se fue por el agujero del portarretrato, y lo último que escuchó antes de largarse a llorar fue un "PERRA!" de la boca de James, que parecía dirigido a ella.**

**Al salir de los terrenos del colegio, comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente. No era por el frío, no, sino porque no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, no sabía qué pensar. Su llanto la ahogaba mientras el viento le rozaba las mejillas, se encontraba totalmente perdida. Sentía adentro suyo como si nunca fuera a ser feliz de vuelta, simplemente las cosas no podían estar tan mal. La noche ya había caído y no había problema de ser vista por nadie, por lo que se dirigió hacia el lago y se sentó sobre una roca en la orilla, y comenzó a mirar el agua, tan calma, tan serena…**

'**Por qué me tiene que pasar esto justo a mí?' pensó con amargura. 'La única persona en la que podía confiar, el padre de mi bebé, el hombre que todavía amo no me cree! Ahora sí que estoy perdida… mis padres van a pensar que soy una atorranta, una idiota a la que todos usan, y al fin eso es lo que soy, una estúpida que me dejé llevar por un mal momento, un mal momento que me arruinó la vida'. Se llevó la cara a las rodillas y las rodeó con sus brazos, enterrando su cara en la túnica. No estaba para nada feliz con el embarazo, hasta dudaba de querer tenerlo. Qué iba a decir todo el colegio? Todas las chicas que estaban enamoradas de James, si tan sólo supieran de lo que él era capaz! Pero… y si él le contaba a todo el mundo cómo había dejado embarazada a la estúpida de Lily Evans, y eso las atraía mas? Porque la mayoría de ellas eran realmente idiotas, y siempre les parecía bien TODO lo que él hacía… Realmente lo habría hecho, si eso sucedía… siempre igual, llevándose la gloria a expensas del sufrimiento de otros. No podía dejar que eso sucediera, _no iba a dejar_ que eso sucediera. Se levantó de la roca súbitamente, decidida a no flanquear. Iba a ser fuerte, iba a cumplir lo que hacía unos minutos le había dicho..**

**-James Potter, si vos no querés a tu hijo, OLVIDATE de mí y de cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con este bebé- dijo decidida al aire, como haciéndose una promesa a ella misma.**

**A/N: El cap q viene va a tener los pensamientos de Henry sobre lo q esta pasando y si me di cuenta pq me dijeron ustedes jeje que henry no se quejo para nada del embarazo de lily … igual HENRY Y LILY NO SON NOVIOSS D para que quede calro lo puse en mayuscula no porque este enojada ni nada jajaj**

**Bueno reviewers de mi corazonnnn les toco el turno jejeje ahora son protagonistaaas :P**

**alejamoto diethel: mm no conozco ese fic! Pero igualmente esta va a ser realista, o sea el bebe de lily ES harry, y el padre como habras leido es james :P**

**Medea Circe: Siiii muchas graciaaaas! No puedo creerlo vi dos veces y tu mama tambien, y no puede ser q se me haya pasadoo lo dicen todo el tiempo! Es q es tan sexy jajaj q uno no se concentra en lo q dice :P no habnlando en serio, uds mexicanos hablan muy rapido! ( y no entiendo nada en las pelis jjeje**

**Sailor Alluminem Siren: No see te juro que me queria morir cuando vi q habia quedado tan corto jejeej. Si es verdad fue un gran error q Henry no diga nada ... igual ya se van a enterar de lo q piensa !**

**Virgi: No conozco ninguna de las dos jajajaj ! No pregunto por nada en especial, pasa q me gusta mantener comunicacion con los reviewers jejej! Henry y Lily estan asi como q se besan y todo pero no estan saliendo es algo muy informal ) De nuevo fue mi error no hacer q Henry reaccione ni un poco, pero es q es muy bueno !**

**LiLyGrE: es que james ES un sex symboool! Igual para che, en esta fic no dije nada extremo sobre el**

**IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs: Eaaa gracias! )**

**Galatea 597: Muchas gracias igual jejeje... sabes q no vi mulaan! la vio todo el mundo menos yo jajaj**

**dany pruzzo: Bueno si algun dia se me ocurre jeje lo digo, en ralidad creo q ya lo puse no me acuerdo, pero no hay razón, sólo q james es muy inmaduro y no estaba enamorado (**

**Belu: Todavia lo debes? jajaja nooo ponete las pilass! ahh yo vi las colasss pero no vi la peli P obviamente que me quedo tmb con el argentino jeje**

**luna black: mmmm se enterooo ! jeje por finn**

**nils: JAJAJ EDREDR**

**karipotter: sisis muchas graciasS! este cap es un tooque mas largo ) mm q tal estuvo la reaccion de james:P**

**Jamie Black: Te imaginabas esa reaccion? quiero sabeer q piensan jejeje**

**Hermy: ssisi muy exagerados ... tengo una curiosidad jeje pq te dicen taramiel ?**

**Lily-cPotter: JAJAJAJA gracias por el revieww! Igual ahora no fue tan larga la espera :P me encanto tu review muy gracioso**

**MoonY: charolastraaa (L)**

**paulilita evans: ajaja harry potter? no se nunca la vi P**

**Arabella Figg Black: gracias gracias graciass!**

**ANGEL: 238297492742097481903729487217197285 HIJOS:P yo si quiero pertenecer a tu grupo de mejores amigas, pero mi mano derecha no jajajaajja**

**Eleneär: Muy bueno lo q escribistee pero ya tenia todo planeado jeje! Igual Henry y Lily no son novioss**

**tu prima: si no te gusta no lo leaaas! mala primaa**

**PaulyPRoNGs: Gracias por tu mail lo vo ya tener en cuenta )**

**En finn asi terminan mis agradecimientos a todos ustedes! Gracias por estar siempre y ponerme felizzzzz asi dan ganas de escirbir ) (muchas mas q siempre jejeje) Los dejo yprometo no tardar muicho la proxima vez! **

**PRONGGGGGSSSS**


	4. Proposición

**A/N: q tal q tal! Cap 4 yaa ) no se q decirles, espero q les guste y nada los dejo q lean **

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de este cap son de JK rowling, yo solo los uso para hacer una historia mientras esperamos q ella saque al a luz las suyas :P alguno q otro sera mio, se daran cuenta ya**

**La Dulce Espera**

**Capítulo IV: Proposición**

**Días pasaron, incluso un par de semanas, y nadie podía figurar por qué Lily y James, que antes se habían llevado tan bien, ya ni se hablaban y no se podían siquiera sentar en una misma mesa o mantener una misma charla. El embarazo de Lily ya llevaba cuatro meses, y se le empezaba a notar. Sus túnicas le marcaban un cierto relieve en la panza, y las amigas de Lily no pudieron evitar darse cuenta que habitualmente sentía náuseas y comía más de lo habitual. Finalmente, un día antes de las vacaciones de Semana Santa (A/N: hagamos de cuenta q son como las de navidad, que todos se van) Lily juntó a sus amigas en el cuarto y, luego de tomar un hondo respiro, les contó la noticia a todas. Sorpresivamente para ella, reaccionaron bastante bien, y hasta casi se emocionaron. **

**-Un bebéee Lily qué hermoso! Cuando salgas del colegio recién vas a estar de cuánto? 6 meses? Vas a casarte con la pancita … y ayyy qué romántico!- dijo Amanda, soñadora.**

**-_Romántico?_- preguntó Lily sin poder creerlo. Luego se dio cuenta que no les había contado nada de lo de James. Pero Katie pareció darse cuenta, por lo que preguntó en ese momento:**

**-Quién es el padre?-**

**-Ay cómo quién es? Henry! Obvio!- dijo Amanda como sin darle importancia. –Y le dijiste que te querés casa-**

**-No…James- dijo Sarah hablando por primera vez. –No?-**

**Lily asintió, y luego se encontró contándoles todo lo que éste le había dicho, obviamente con un par de lágrimas en el medio.**

**-Es un IDIOTA!- dijo Katie. Las demás asintieron. **

**El fin de la velada fue un tanto más divertido, ya que las chicas trataban de alegrar a Lily, planeando las 1001 maneras de asesinar a James.**

**-O podemos encerrarlo en un aula por una semana, sin sexo seguro que se muere!- dijo Lily entre risas de sus amigas. Luego de inventar un par más de planes, apagaron las luces y finalmente se fueron a dormir. **

**Al otro día Lily se dio cuenta que todos sus amigos se habían ido, y James también. Lily, inventando la excusa de que tenía muchas tareas que cumplir como Premio Anual, se había quedado. No quería que sus padres supieran todavía, quería primero pensar en qué iba a hacer con su vida. Bajó a la sala común y se encontró frente a frente, con alguien con quien no hablaba hacía semanas: Henry. Lo había evitado constantemente desde lo de James, y finalmente le había dicho que no quería salir más con él, sólo para que no le preguntara nada. Pero al verlo sentado ahí, solo, le agarró un sentimiento de culpa profundo. Henry siempre había estado allí para ayudarla.**

**-Hola Henry- dijo sentándose a su lado.**

**-Ah… hola Lily- dijo bajando la cabeza. Desde que Lily lo había largado se lo veía constantemente de esta manera, triste y solitario.**

**-Em… vine a… bueno. Quería contarte por qué _realmente_ estoy como estoy…- dijo y lo miró, buscando la aprobación en sus ojos para continuar. Henry asintió y Lily contó, por segunda vez en menos de dos días, su conversación con James. Últimamente la sensibilidad la atacaba en demasía, por lo que lloraba por cualquier cosa. Y si a esto le sumamos la gravedad de la situación, digamos que Lily no podía parar de llorar.**

**De nuevo se encontró en los brazos de Henry, y de nuevo lo escuchó decirle cosas reconfortantes. **

**-Lily- dijo finalmente. Lily lo miró, con ojos borrosos por el llanto. –Yo te quería pedir… que me tomaras de nuevo a tu lado- finalizó ruborizándose. Lily estaba considerando seriamente la posibilidad, es decir Henry era un buen chico, se notaba que la quería al querer estar con ella a pesar de todo, y no era para nada desagradable de mirar. Pero Henry interrumpió sus pensamientos al hablar de nuevo:**

**-Yo… yo estaría muy feliz si pudiera, si me dejaras… hacerme cargo de tu hijo- finalizó mirándola.**

**Lily no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Realmente Henry estaba dispuesto a eso por ella? No sabía qué decir.**

**-Podría… criarlo como si fuera mío, y quererlo de la misma manera y, cuando salgamos de Hogwarts, si querés podemos vivir juntos, mi padre me dejó una casa y…**

**Lily sonrió y lo abrazó. Henry tomó correctamente eso como un sí.**

**De esta manera Lily y Henry se convirtieron en novios, y rápidamente se volvieron inseparables. Lily se sentía dentro de todo feliz, y si bien cuando se acordaba del verdadero padre de su hijo sentía que el corazón se le rompía en pedazos, estaba decidida a ignorar este sentimiento. Igualmente estaba esperando su regreso al colegio, para comentarle las noticias y decirle que no se preocupara, ya que realmente nunca más iba a oír nada sobre ella, y pedirle que se olvidara de que algo entre ellos alguna vez había pasado.**

**-------------------------------**

**Había hecho lo correcto? Sí, definitivamente. Estaba muy enamorado, y no creía alguna vez poder arrepentirse de su decisión. Siempre la había amado, y el tenerla por fin a su lado opacaba cualquier tipo de celos hacia James. _Obviamente_ le molestaba el hecho de que su futura esposa, la mujer con la que pasaría el resto de su vida, llevara en su vientre el hijo de _otro_. Pero no importaba, porque sabía que había sido un error, un grave error, y había sido remendado, por suerte, antes de agravarse. No le había dicho nada a sus padres, pero sabía que la iban a adorar. Y por lo de su casamiento, tampoco debía preocuparse, después de todo los padres de él se habían casado recién salidos de Hogwarts. **

**Estos pensamientos rodeaban la mente de Henry la noche previa a la partida de todos sus compañeros, y, no muy extrañamente, se encontraba solo en la habitación. James y los otros partían esa misma mañana, y ni siquiera se habían molestado en preparar los baúles. Siempre lo mismo, Henry se despertaría a la mañana por los ruidos de los Merodeadores que recién se estarían acostando, y se haría el dormido para no causar problemas. Pero no les tenía rencor, a ninguno de ellos. Por muy extraño que sonara, le tenía un cariño muy especial a James. Siempre se habían llevado bien, y no quería que algo como lo que estaba sucediendo se interpusiera entre ellos. Después de todo, le estaba haciendo un favor, o no?**

**-James ni siquiera quiere a Lily, nunca podrá darle lo que yo- murmuró Henry medio dormido, antes de que sus pensamientos se esfumaran y se sumiera en un no tan profundo sueño.**

**A/N: Me gusta la forma q esta quedando la fic, porq ayer volvi a leer la vida perfecta y laverdad qtodo pasaba MUUUUY rapido! En esta no se, estan pasando mas lentamente los hechos … lo q me disculpo, porque la verdad no se como hacer, es alargar los capitulos sin necesariamente poner hechos importantes … no puedo! No me salee yo veo que hay escritores q en un capitulo puede no pasar nada importante pero te hacen un capitulo largísimo! Y llevadero, bueno esos son los buenos jeje a mi no me sale P**

**REVIEEEEWWWW**

**PLISSSSSSSSS D**

**Reviewers del cap. 3, GRACIAS:**

**TatiJanePotter: Bueno seguramente lo vas avolver a querer a James después! Es imposible no quererlo! **

**IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs****: No se si tarde mas o menos q antes! Espero haber tardado menos y q no me mates:P**

**Alejamoto: mm no se vas a tner q seguir leyendo para enterarte :P y no te olvides de la ficcc q no la abandone!**

**Sailor Alluminem Siren: JJAAJAJAJAJ cuanta rabia hacia James! Ya va a madurar pobrecito..!**

**Belu: No! No era el novio, es el novio en este cap :P jajaja me encanto lo de pelotudo jaajajajaj**

**Hermione-gaditana: Porque son todos unosss .. ya se entiende jeje**

**Maqui: Es que es la idea q los caps se llamen todos asi! Y este proposicion: P**

**Nathya: sisi es el! Hay gente q no lo piensa jeje**

**Lily Evans: disculpa la tardanzaa! Espero q no haya sido mucho :S**

**Leara Ryddle-52: MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!**

**Padma La Farfalla: Pero me estas adivinando toda la fic! No vale asii jejee**

**Ni: gracias obes, como lo va a abortar boloo asi no hay historia jeej**

**Caro: es q con el cole y todo me re cuelgo con lafic, pero no es q me pase algo en especial, no me olvido che! Vos tampoco te olvides de leer jajaj**

**Ginpame: ahh no habia leido tu review, cuando me conecte al msn te agrego, aunq seguramente ya te explicaron! Gracias x leer!**

**Maquigryffindor93: como porq es la novia de alguien inexistente? Queriass el capp aca esta primiss**

**Muchas muchas muchas gracias a los reviewers y tmb a los q leen! Aunq me gustaria q todos los q leen dejen reviews aunq sea para decirme Q NO LES GUSTAAA asi traato de cambiarla :)**

**REVIEWW**

**PRONGS :)**


	5. Petición

**A/N: Soy una boluda siempre digo lo mismo, "prometo actualizar mas seguido y hacer los caps mas largos" PERO A QUIEN ENGAÑOO NO ME SALE DIOS! Pero juro q no lo hago de mala ni para hacerlos esperar ni nada no se es q me cuelgo y hacer caps largos simplemente meparece q no es lo mio :( muchisimas gracias por entrar y espero q les gusteee!**

**Disclaimer: Ningun personaje q les parezca familiar es mio! Las amigas de lily y henry son de mi invencion )**

**La Dulce Espera**

**Capítulo V: Petición**

**La semana de vacaciones llegó a su fin eventualmente, y el castillo volvió a llenarse de alumnos ruidosos que reían en los corredores. El tren llegaba a la noche, por lo que cuando Henry y Lily estaban en la Sala Común, hablando animadamente como la nueva pareja feliz que eran, vieron llegar un tumulto de gente por el portarretrato. Rápidamente al divisarlos se les unieron Sirius, Remus, Peter, Mark (el amigo de Henry) Sarah, Amanda y Katie. Lily no tardó en darse cuenta de que James no estaba con ellos.**

**-Ayyy volvieron los tortolitos?- preguntó Sirius pestañeando rápidamente como una nena enamorada (A/N: se entiende no?).**

**-Sirius, cómo andás?- preguntó Henry sonriente. –Esperá- dijo reaccionando. –Falta alguien acá- afirmó mirando a todos sin darse cuenta.**

**-James- dijo Lily sin contenerse. Luego se ruborizó, estaba un poco perseguida ya se sabe, pensando que alguien iba señalarla acusadoramente por haberlo nombrado. **

**-Ahhh sí- dijo Henry –Dónde anda?- les preguntó a los demás.**

**-Se fue a ver a Mary- repuso Remus. Lily trató de no parecer incómoda, acomodándose sobre el sillón.**

**-Se enteraron?- preguntó Henry. –Qué tonto, obvio que no se enteraron… Bueno les cuento. Díganle hola al padre de este hermoso pequeño que descansa acá- dijo Henry orgulloso, acariciándole la panza a Lily.**

**-Noooo! Henry sos un dios!- dijo Katie. –Qué tierno! Ayy ustedes son TAN románticos- dijo, pareciendo más Amanda que ella misma. **

**-Cómo cómo? Sirius no entender- dijo Sirius extrañado.**

**-Dale bobo, está hablando del bebé!- le explicó Katie emocionada.**

**-Bebé? Qué bebé? Me estás tomando el pelo Katie, porque la verdad que yo no veo ning-**

**-AY SIRIUS LILY ESTÁ EMBARAZADA!- gritó Katie exasperada a Sirius.**

**-Quee?Lils! vas a tener un hijo de Henry!- preguntó Sirius bastante incrédulo –no sabía que lo suyo fuera tan serio! O mm capaz que los traviesos olvidaron cuidarse?- preguntó picaronamente.**

**-Ay Sirius qué desubicado!- dijo escandalizada Sarah, golpeándolo en el hombro.**

**Mientras tanto, Lily miraba el piso, pensativa. O sea que James ni siquiera les había contado a sus amigos la verdad?**

**-Entonces puedo tomar tu silencio como un sí Lily?- preguntó Sirius mirándola.**

**-Eh? Qué?- preguntó ella un poco distraída.**

**-Te pregunté si ibas a tener un hijo con Henry!-**

**-Ah! Y sí, es bastante obvio eso no!- respondió Lily apresuradamente con una risa nerviosa.**

**-Bueno qué se yo! Capaz que era de otro- contestó Sirius riéndose, pero al ver que los únicos que le siguieron fueron Remus, Mark y Peter, decidió callarse de una vez por todas.**

**Luego de esta pequeña situación incómoda, en la cual nadie sabía donde meterse, todos felicitaron a la pareja por la noticia, y en ese momento entró James en escena. Miró alrededor y vio a sus amigos, y Lily, sentados. No entendía por qué todos parecían tan felices y se saludaban entre ellos. Decidió ir a su cuarto, para no estar cerca de _ella_. Pero justo cuando se dio vuelta, decidido a ignorarlos, escuchó una voz que lo llamaba.**

**-James!- gritó Lily. Él se dio vuelta y dijo cortante –Sí?-**

**-Quería hablar con vos- dijo ella sonriendo. James no entendía por qué Lily le sonreía, no se suponía que estaban peleados?**

**-Qué pasa?- preguntó simulando desinterés.**

**Al ver que Lily se levantaba y se acercaba a él, supuso que era algo serio, ya que no quería hablarlo enfrente de todos.**

**-Bueno… te voy a dar una buena noticia que nos viene bien a todos… Henry y yo estamos de novios- dijo**

**-Ah… te felicito- dijo James y se dio vuelta para irse pensando que Lily era lo suficientemente inmadura como para jactarse de haberse olvidado de él con otro. 'No tiene por qué, yo también tengo novia y me olvidé de ella mucho antes!' obviamente sin darse cuenta que su pensamiento era igualmente inmaduro. Sin embargo Lily no había terminado, y lo agarró del brazo para evitar que se fuera. **

**-Pará tonto, eso no era. La cosa es que Henry me propuso hacerse cargo del bebé, por lo que vos no te vas a tener que preocupar por nada, y te podés olvidar del tema completamente. Nunca más me vas a ver la cara… no estás contento?- dijo aparentemente feliz y se fue a sentar de nuevo con el grupo, dejándolo parado solo.**

**-Eh James!- gritó Remus desde un sillón. –Vení para aca!-**

**James miró a los demás, y al ver a Henry con Lily lo atacó un sentimiento que no conocía muy bien, que por dentro le daba ganas de a él tirarlo por la ventana o gritarle miles de insultos y a ella llevársela y encerrarla para que no se le pudiera acercar nunca más. Pero era muy raro, y ya que nunca le había ocurrido nada que se le pareciera, decidió ignorarlo.**

**-Dale Liiiiiily!- exclamó Amanda por enésima vez, logrando finalmente que la pelirroja se despertara.**

**-Aaahhh noo quiero dormir!- respondió Lily tapándose la cabeza con una almohada.**

**-NO! Dale Lils tenemos que ir a desayunar!- insistió Amanda seriamente.**

**-10 minutitos más, por favor!- rogó Lily, mirándola suplicante, toda despeinada y con los ojos entrecerrados.**

**-No y no Lily, mejor te vistas y muy prolijamente, ya que una lechuza llegó diciendo que Dumbledore te quiere ver después de desayunar- le comentó su amiga como muy al pasar. Esto logró que Lily saliera de un respingo de la cama, totalmente sobresaltada.**

**-Com-como qu- como que.. COMO QUE DUMBLEDORE ME QUIERE VER?- comenzó a gritar histérica, tartamudeando sin querer.**

**-Uhoa Lil es sólo el director por qué tanta histeria? Debe ser una boludez de Premio Anual- dijo tranquilamente Katie, sin darle mayor importancia. Las demás asintieron.**

**-Pero ustedes son TONTAS! Me debe querer ver por ESO!- gritó nuevamente, mirándolas a las tres, incrédula. **

**-Por 'eso'? Qué se supone que es 'esAHHH! 'ESO'!- cayó finalmente en la cuenta Sarah.**

**-Sí, ESO!- corroboró Lily. –Qué hago? Voy?-**

**-Y sí obviamente, no podés dejarlo plantado inteligente- dijo sarcásticamente Sarah.**

**-Buen punto- observó estúpidamente Lily. –Bueno… nada más debo ir y ver que me dice, no?- **

**-Sí, ahora relajate y vamos a desayunar querés?- propuso Amanda, tomando a Lily del brazo, sin dejarle otra opción que ir al Gran Salón.**

**Al llegar se sentaron al lado de Henry y los Merodeadores, que siempre se encontraban relativamente cerca, al ser un grupo muy unido. Henry instantáneamente le hizo un lugar a Lily, y estuvo toda la comida tratando de sacar de boca de ella el por qué de su nerviosismo. Lily obviamente le dijo que no sucedía nada, que seguramente sus nervios eran por la evaluación de Encantamientos, la cual no era hasta luego de dos semanas. Igualmente, esto no sorprendió para nada a Henry, teniendo en cuenta cómo era Lily con el colegio. **

**Aproximadamente media hora más tarde de haberse sentado, Lily se encontró levantándose nuevamente, pero no para asistir a clases, sino para encontrarse con Dumbledore en su despacho.**

**Con el corazón en la boca durante todo el camino, finalmente logró llegar a la famosa entrada, y luego del particular despliegue de escalera mecánica, se encontró frente al escritorio del director. Sorpresivamente él ya estaba allí, aunque ella hubiera jurado que iba a tener que esperarlo, ya que al levantarse de la mesa Dumbledore todavía se encontraba desayunando muy tranquilamente. **

**-Hola profesor, tengo entendido que quería verme?- preguntó Lily totalmente nerviosa, fingiendo tranquilidad.**

**-Sí, sí Lily… tome asiento por favor- respondió Dumbledore, pasivo como siempre. Ella obedeció, y lo miró luego, esperando que le dijera el motivo de la citación.**

**-Quisiera que probara estos brownies, están recién traídos de la cocina, muy ricos verdaderamente- Lily hubiera preferido veinte veces que finalmente le dijera de qué se trataba todo, pero al ser los brownies su gran debilidad, tomó uno. Estuvieron en silencio unos segundos, degustando el bocadillo, cuando Dumbledore finalmente habló.**

**-Bien señorita Evans… creo que es hora de que su inesperado embarazo sea comunicado a sus padres- dijo Dumbledore sin rodeos, examinándola con la mirada. A Lily los ojos casi se le salen, y se atragantó de manera muy fea con el brownie. En otro contexto hubiera resultado muy gracioso, verla toda roja sin poder respirar, pero en esa situación fue algo muy inapropiado. Igualmente Dumbledore pareció por un leve instante sonreír, e hizo aparecer un vaso de agua del que Lily bebió. Luego de respirar profundamente unas veces, decidió hablar.**

**-Lo siento profesor, es que… cómo… o sea… cómo es que sabe?- preguntó un tanto incómodamente.**

**-Ay Lily, Lily… me extrañan esas preguntas, realmente… digamos que en este castillo hay cuadros que son realmente muy chismosos- Lily al escuchar esto instantáneamente se asustó, lo sabría todo el colegio ya?**

**-No se preocupe señorita, estoy perfectamente seguro de que nadie lo sabe, pero tendré que advertirle que no falta mucho para que la gente se de cuenta por sí sola de lo que le ocurre- dijo el Director.**

**-Sí, sí, ya lo sé..- comenzó Lily.**

**-Por eso- interrumpió Dumbledore, -creo que es conveniente que sus padres se enteraran antes que unos cientos de alumnos curiosos, no le parece? Y sólo piense en esto, cuando dentro de tres meses usted vuelva a su casa con un embarazo de seis meses, sus padres no van a estar muy contentos si usted se los oculta verdad?- preguntó Dumbledore, observándola a través de sus anteojos de media luna.**

**-Sí profesor… tiene usted razón… ahora mismo voy a… no sé, voy a escribirles una carta- le dijo Lily un tanto avergonzada, hablando con el director de embarazos, sabiendo lo que implicaba haber hecho previamente jajaj. **

**-Sí por favor, prométame que les escribirá una carta. Aunque no le parecería mejor que fuera a visitarlos y decírselos personalmente?-**

**Lily lo consideró por un momento, pero luego resolvió que sería mucho más fácil escribirlo tranquila que decirlo cara a cara.**

**-No, creo que sería mucho más fácil para mí si pudiera plasmarlo todo en papel, si le parece bien- agregó al final, sabiendo obviamente que Dumbledore, de comprensivo como era, no tendría problema.**

**-Obviamente que no tengo problema señorita Evans. Ahora, si le parece bien, creo que debería asistir a clases- dijo Dumbledore a manera de terminar con la conversación.**

**-Sí sí, me parece bien- respondió Lily, sin saber muy bien qué decir, y se retiró pensando en todo el trayecto a Aritmancia qué les diría a sus padres.**

**A/N: Creo que resultó mucho mas largo que los demás, o por lo menos un poco no? Capaz que me pareció sólo a mi… jaja después de escribir me acostumbro y sigo poniendo tildes a todo… espero que les haya gustado y nada, plis reviewwwwwww :D:D:D:D**

**GRACIAS INFINITAS A LOS REVIEWERS DEL CAP 4! Realmente no tengo tiempo para nombrarlos porque estoy muy apurada:S:S y se q si no subo ahora no lo subo nunca ¬¬**

**GRACIAS DE NUEVO!**

**Prongs! (soy mujer ehh)**


	6. Discusión

**A/N: se me vinieron las ganas de escribir ) espero q les guste chee, y aunq no les guste manden reviews jjojoojjo vamos plisss**

**Los dejo q lean, LEAN!**

**Disclaimer: personajes de JK menos Henry y amigas de Lilyy**

**La Dulce Espera**

**Capítulo VI: Discusión**

**Queridos padres:**

**Espero que anden bien, les pido disculpas por no haber mandado una lechuza antes, es que tenía muchas evaluaciones y realmente no tuve tiempo! Y les pido mil perdones también por no haber estado en casa para las vacaciones de Semana Santa, sé que les dije que tenía mucho para estudiar, pero bueno, tengo que contarles la verdadera razón por la cual no fui a casa… Estoy en el colegio, la verdad estoy muy bien y muy feliz, y bueno, tengo novio! Hace bastante ya, pero no sé, me daba vergüenza adelantárselos! La cuestión es que nos queremos mucho, y… me resulta muy difícil escribir esto, y a la vez me da mucho miedo y vergüenza, pero… vamos a tener un hijo. No quiero que se preocupen ni tampoco que se pongan mal, mucho menos quiero que se enojen. Pero ya estoy llegando a la adultez, y dentro de poco cumplo 18 años! Ya tenemos todo arreglado, y ansío hablar con ustedes y contarles todo todo sobre él! Yo sé que lo van a querer, y que a su nieto lo van a amar más que a nada! Mucho más que al hijo que seguramente va a tener Petunia jajaja. Contéstenme la lechuza eh! Los quiero mucho mucho! Y siempre pero siempre voy a ser su pequeña Lily, nunca se olviden de eso. Espero que estén bien y bueno, mándenle un saludo a Petunia…Cariños,**

**Lily**

**Releyó la carta tantas veces que perdió la cuenta, hasta que se dio cuenta de que podía mandarla. Pero la sostenía en su mano, sin hacer nada. Tenía miedo. Y si no reaccionaban bien y se enojaban? Y si no la querían ver nunca más? Y si le decían que se avergonzaban de tener una hija como ella? Porque Petunia se estaba por casar, pero ella no estaba en el colegio, y mucho menos a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Tenía tantas dudas sobre lo que había escrito..! No sabía que poner si no "Queridos padres" ya que la ocasión requería seriedad, aunque también había incluido el pequeño "chiste" sobre Petunia para relajar la situación tensa que se crearía cuando sus padres leyeran la carta. Y aunque le incomodara muchísimo admitirlo, hasta había mentido. Era por el bien de sus padres, para que se sintieran más conformes, que les había dicho que Henry era su novio hacía tiempo. No daba una muy buena imagen de su hija si les decía que estaba de novia hacía muy poco y ya estaba embarazada. Se prometió a sí misma NUNCA contarles lo de James, nunca. En ese momento la puerta del cuarto se abrió, y su amiga Katie interrumpió sus pensamientos.**

**-Ehh Lily no viniste a desayunar!- le dijo, mientras mordisqueaba una tostada.**

**-No, no… estuve escribiendo la carta para mis papás, me llevó mucho tiempo, NO QUIERO LLEVARLAAA- gimió desesperanzada.**

**-No Lils, no me vengas ahora con eso eh! Andá a mandarla!- la obligó Katie.**

**-No quiero-**

**-Andá!-**

**-No quieroo-**

**-ANDÁ!-**

**-NO QUIEROO-**

**-ANDÁAAAAAAAAAA!- le gritó Katie, haciendo que finalmente Lily se levantara de la cama y se pusiera su túnica.**

**-Si no llegas a mandarla escribo una yo eh! Y capaz que agrego un par de cositas, así que te conviene mandarla ahora!- amenazó mitad bromeando, mitad en serio.**

**-Sí, quedate tranquila, espérenme en la Sala Común ok?- preguntó Lily abriendo la puerta.**

**-No problem amiga!- respondió Katie tirándose en la cama.**

**-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

**-8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, AY DIOS, 2, 1, UFFFF!- exclamó Lily toda colorada, al alcanzar por fin el último escalón que se dirigía a la lechuzería, para mandarle la preciada carta a sus padres.**

**-Cómo no hay ascensor en este colegio?- pensó en voz alta, mientras buscaba a su lechuza Menti para atarle a la pata el sobre.**

**-Ahora, esto va para mis padres, sí? Pero a la casa de la playa eh! Bueno, que tengas un buen viaje, y si no los encontrás bueno, dejála en mi casa de Godric's Hollow y cuando vuelvan la leerán…-**

**-No, no, no, no!- susurró Lily para sí, al escuchar esa voz. Era muy obvio de quién se trataba, y justo lo vio, de espaldas, en una ventana, sin verla. No sabía que hacer, si dar la vuelta e irse, o quedarse e ignorarlo. De cualquier manera tenía que llevar la carta, lo había prometido! Decidió ir a buscar su lechuza como si no hubiera nadie con ella, y al divisarla, a la izquierda de la de James aunque no tan cerca, se acercó y él la vio. **

**-Lily- la llamó cuando pasó por su lado.**

**-Qué?- respondió ella cortante, con la mejor cara de pocos amigos que encontró.**

**-Tenemos una reunión de Premios Anuales, para organizar el evento de despedida de séptimo año- le dijo a modo de telegrama, inexpresivo.**

**-Ah bueno, a qué hora?- preguntó desinteresada, atando a la pata de su lechuza la carta.**

**-A las 8 de la noche mañana- respondió, acercando su lechuza al alféizar de la ventana, que comenzó a volar al instante. **

**-Bueno ahí voy a estar- confirmó ella y James se fue en ese momento sin decir más. Ella se dio vuelta para observar su figura retirarse, y suspiró, quedándose un buen rato inmersa en la nada.**

**-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

**7:55 PM. Uh, no, ya se tenía que ir. Realmente no lo quería ver, no sabía que podía llegar a sentir y eso le daba mucho miedo.**

**-A Dónde vas Lil? Siempre vamos a comer a las 9!- exclamó Sarah un poco extrañada.**

**-Tengo reunión de… Prefectos- mintió Lily, no quería que se preocuparan si les decía que iba a estar sola con James.**

**-Ahh bueno, nos encontramos entonces en el Gran Salón? O te esperamos acá?- preguntó Amanda.**

**-No no, tranquilas vayan a comer que yo las alcanzo, nos vemos!- saludó Lily con la mano y se fue del cuarto, más nerviosa de lo que había estado en días.**

**Llegó al aula de las reuniones, y encontró la puerta abierta. Ingresó y ahí lo vio, solo, sentado en el banco del profesor, mirando para arriba. Cuando sintió su presencia, se bajó y caminó hacia ella. **

**-Hola- le dijo ella, y él respondió con un movimiento de su cabeza. Comenzó a explicarle sin rodeos qué era lo que debía hacer cada uno, y se pusieron a trabajar. Esos 45 minutos que estuvieron juntos fueron los más incómodos por los que Lily tuvo que pasar en mucho tiempo. No hablaron, no se miraron. Simplemente estaban cada uno por su lado, escribiendo lo que tenían que escribir y haciendo las cuentas que tenían que hacer. Pero ella sabía que, muy en el fondo, los dos estaban más pendientes de lo que hacía el otro de lo que imaginaban. A las nueve menos cuarto, alguien tocó la puerta anunciando su presencia, ya que la puerta ya estaba abierta. Los dos miraron para arriba, y se encontraron con Henry, quien les sonrió. **

**-Hola amor- dijo feliz. –Te vine a buscar para ir a comer… aunque no quisiera interrumpir, ya terminaron James?- preguntó cortésmente.**

**-Sí, te la podés llevar- contestó James cruelmente, pero Henry no dijo nada.**

**-Ah jajaj, eh… no querés venir?- preguntó, mientras Lily miraba para abajo, rezando que contestara que no.**

**-No, gracias, voy a seguir con esto- respondió James fingiendo una sonrisa, luego de lo que Lily y Henry se retiraron.**

**-Idiota- exclamó James cuando se hubieron ido. Estaba enojado, con bronca, aunque no estaba seguro del por qué. 'Es por haber estado con la estúpida esa todo este tiempo' pensó, y al mirar hacia la mesa y ver que ella había olvidado unos papeles ahí, sin saber por qué tiró todo al piso. Se quedó allí parado, mirando al suelo con respiración agitada. Realmente no sabía por qué estaba tan furioso, no pensaba que odiara tanto a Lily como para estar así. Se quedó unos minutos allí, y aunque quería, no se podía sacar la imagen de Henry y Lily caminando de la mano. Decidió ir a caminar un rato, para despejarse… **

**Luego de saludar gente en el camino, salió a los fríos terrenos del colegio. Decidió bordear el bosque prohibido, nadie lo vería si caminaba por ahí. Se sentía raro… como… solo. Era muy estúpido que justo él, JAMES POTTER, estuviera pensando en soledad. Con todos los amigos y mujeres que tenía… Pero igualmente algo lo perturbaba… esa imagen, de Lily y Henry, retirándose juntos de la mano… se querían, y James nunca había recibido ese tipo de cariño por parte de nadie. Tenía novia, sí, pero sabía que si no tuviera el nombre que tenía Mary no estaría con él. Sabía que si no fuera capitán de Quidditch la mitad de la gente que lo rodeaba se iría, y que todas las chicas que lo perseguían simplemente no lo mirarían. Si no tuviera dinero, si no fuera Premio Anual. Si no fuera el favorito de Dumbledore, si no fuera Merodeador. Quería saber si alguien lo podría querer por lo que él era, no por lo que representaba en el colegio. Se amargó al pensar que Lily realmente lo quería a Henry. 'A mí nunca me miró de esa manera' pensó. Pero inmediatamente se retractó. 'No seas estúpido' pensó reprendiéndose a sí mismo. 'Tenes todo lo que podés pedir y más, disfrutálo y no te quejes' se convenció, y emprendió el camino de vuelta. Pero igualmente él sabía muy en el fondo que no quería una vida arreglada, con una novia linda con la que se casaría por que no le quedaba otra. El quería QUERER… pero no tenía a quién, o tenía? 'Basta de una vez! Parecés una mujer' le dijo su voz interna, y trató de pensar en otras cosas. Por ejemplo que, como se había perdido la cena, cuando llegara al cuarto ya los Merodeadores estarían planeando una nueva aventura nocturna. Esto lo alegró, estar con sus amigos siempre lo alegraba. **

**Al llegar a la Sala Común, vio que ya no quedaba mucha gente, había estado tanto tiempo pensando? Y luego de subir las escaleras, antes de abrir la puerta, sintió música en el cuarto. Qué estaba pasando? **

**-Jamsieeeeeee- gritó una chica al ver a James ingresar al cuarto, y fue corriendo a abrazarlo.**

**-Hola Margie- respondió James abrazándola, aprovechando para poder observar el cuarto, y sus integrantes. Sirius, Remus y hasta Peter estaban con chicas, todas encima de ellos bailando sensualmente. Había botellas de cerveza de manteca y miles de bebidas mágicas más desparramadas por el lugar, y ahí James se acordó de que era viernes, y esta era la típica previa que hacían los Merodeadores antes de escaparse a algún boliche de Hogsmeade. Todos los pensamientos profundos que había tenido hacía un rato parecieron desvanecerse de su mente, mientras le alcanzaban un whisky del que comenzó a beber. De repente se encontró besando a Margie, bailando, gritando, bromeando. Miró hacia la puerta y vio cómo entraba Henry, un poco sorprendido por la fiesta que se estaba armando en su cuarto. No era común que incluyeran música.**

**-Ehhh Henry vení! Te presento a una amiga, Trish, encargáte de divertir a Henry que parece un poco cansado- exclamó James, haciéndole señas a una rubia que parecía estar bastante borracha, tratando de atraer a Remus. Al ver que no conseguía nada, decidió acercarse a Henry. **

**-Noo gracias, realmente te agradezco James, pero tengo novia- respondió Henry alejando a Trish, que se le acercaba más y más, tratando de agarrarlo para bailar.**

**-Vaamos Henry cuántas veces compartiste con nosotros estas noches eh? No nos vas a abandonar ahora!- trató de convencerlo James, quien también estaba lo que se puede decir borracho.**

**-Sí claro muchas veces, pero ahora las cosas cambiaron James, estoy con Lily y realmente no quiero- dijo Henry calmado, corriendo una vez más a la chica, tratando de ir para su cama.**

**James lo agarró por la muñeca, sin dejarlo moverse. Henry trató de soltarse, y al no poder le dijo, un poco nervioso:**

**-Soltáme James por favor, me quiero ir a dormir-**

**-No… vení a divertirte con nosotros!- repitió por enésima vez James, agarrándolo fuertemente, con una mirada que no era exactamente lo de un amigo.**

**Al advertir esto Remus, que había estado observando la discusión, se acercó y dijo, tratando de hacerse escuchar por sobre el ruido:**

**-Chicos no es hora de que vayamos yendo al boliche?-**

**-Ya?- preguntó Sirius, tratando de mirar la hora en su reloj pero sin conseguirlo al estar tan pasado de copas.**

**-Sí, vamos, vení James- dijo Remus agarrándolo de la mano, dejando a Henry libre para ir hasta su cama. Lo único que advirtió James en su cabeza era que era agarrado por alguien, que caminaba, que se escondía y que luego se encontraba al aire libre, después le decían que se parara derecho, ingresaba a un boliche, bailaba, y seguía tomando, tomando, tomando… Esa era su manera de olvidarse de los problemas… olvidándose de todo, y todos.**

**A/N: Bueno! Este capítulo esta terminado hace tiempo ya, pero me faltaban unas ultimas oraciones por lo q no lo posteaba mas! Soy un cuelgue tremendo … pero se dieron cuenta q este capitulo es larguiiisimo no? Por lo menos para mis parámetros jajajaj chicos ando re floja de reviews eh, no me quieren últimamente jajaj igual les agradezco muchisimo por leer y mandarme! Uds sooon:**

**Sailor Alluminem Siren: bueno para mi es la ley de la vida q james y lily se queden juntos jajaj después vas a querer a james! Creo P**

**Maquislytherin: q te paso primaa? Slytherin? Tomo tu consejo de nunca dar mi direccion ajjaaj**

**Nilu: pobre de vos q siempre me mandas review y no sabes q poner j ajajaj**

**Karipotter: si esa frase se aplica totalmente con james, digamos q se lo re merece… me re adivinas todo eh ya tengo un capi escrito sobre cuando los merodeadores se enteran ajajaj**

**Dulce: no, la verdad q henry sí es bueno ( jajaja cosa que resulta peor todavía porque va a sufrir como un perroo! Bueno creo que no tendria q estar adelantando todo jeje pero no me sale eso de hacerme la intrigante! Gracias x tu review!**

**IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs****: se me hace tan difícil copiar tu nick! Bueno la verdad el review no decia nada! Nomas una letra 'm' !**

**Basnee: disculpame pero lo hago tan neutro como puedo! No me sale escribir con tu lo siento de verdad (**

**Caro: q lindo review! Me gusto aunq fue simple D este cap fue mucho mas largo ;) creo!**

**Mrs. Cornamenta: sii esta vez hice eso! Escribi y escribi y me quedo un poco mas largo… bah aunq en realidad yo les digo a tdos q es mas largo y no compare con los demas, nomas me parecio! Gracias x el review!**

**LiLyGrE: James siempre va a ser la estrella de mis fics!**

**Laynalore: Es adorable Henry es verdad ,pero no te conviene encariñarte porq bueno no esta en el destino q se queden juntos ( Y james es mas lindo P jajaja**

**Carolina black: guaaau justo mandaste el review ayer! Que suerte no tuviste que esperar nada jajaj gracias!**

**Eso es todooo los dejo hasta un nuevo cap!**

**Los quiere prongssss**


	7. Reunión

**A/N: ni me acuerdo cuadno fue la ultima vez q puse un capitulo!!!! Pero bueno x fin me puse las pilas no ¬¬? Me deprimieron los pocos reviews del cap anterior :'( pero creo q este cap les va a gustar )))**

**Los dejo leyendooo**

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de los libritos de hp yo no invente nada!! Solo henryyy**

**La Dulce Espera**

**Capítulo VII: Reunión**

**-MAL FORESTER!!!!! QUÉ TENÉS EN LA CABEZA?? CÓMO VAS A DEJAR PASAR ESA PELOTA POR EL ARO ME ESTÁS TOMANDO EL PELO!?!?- gritó James desesperado, al pobre guardián que sin querer se había equivocado, es decir al pobre Henry.**

**-Ey James pará un poco no lo hice a propósito!- contestó mirándolo con incredulidad, mientras iba a buscar la quaffle para retomar la práctica.**

**-No te preocupes, está de mal humor hoy, seguro que después te pide perdón- susurró Sirius, al pasar volando por su lado, y le palmeó el hombro de modo amistoso.**

**Luego de 20 minutos, los 7 jugadores se estaban dirigiendo nuevamente hacia el castillo, James a la delantera, mientras Sirius debatía si debía ir a enfrentarse con el malhumorado de su amigo. La experiencia le indicaba que era mejor dejarlo solo, pero finalmente decidió alcanzarlo, por lo menos para hacerlo reflexionar y obligarlo a pedirle perdón al equipo. **

**-Che Prongs esperá- le gritó y corrió hacia su lado.**

**-Si q pasa Canuto?- preguntó James con un tono que no indicaba enojo en lo más mínimo. –Hace un rato Luke me dijo que se retrasó para la práctica porque Filch estaba re enojado y sospechaba que él había sido el culpable de lo de las babosas gigantes… y si lo hacemos de nuevo así se enoja más? Muero por ver su cara- finalizó sonriendo. –Imaginate que descubra que fuimos nosotros JAJAJA no podría soportarlo… nos va a quere matar!- finalizó con una gran sonrisa.**

**Sirius lo miró con la boca abierta, bastante confundido y dijo:**

**-Qué pasó con tu malhumor eh??-**

**-Malhumor? Yo no estaba de mal humor- replicó James mirándolo extrañado.**

**-Me estás cargando?? Sí estabas de mal humor!!! No te diste cuenta como estuviste tratando a Henry durante toda la práctica?- dijo Sirius exasperado, señalando al campo de juego, como recordando dónde habia sucedido.**

**-Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con un malhumor, o sea, viste lo imbécil que es ese chico para jugar?? Estoy pensando seriamente en sacarlo del equipo- terminó pensativo.**

**-Sacarlo del equipo?? Estás loco? Es un guardián _excepcional_, James. No entiendo qué te pasa con él, la verdad… Hace más de dos semanas que venís así- dijo un poco preocupado Sirius.**

**-Así cómo, exactamente?- preguntó James deteniéndose, y Sirius vio avecinarse una pelea.**

**-Así tratando a Henry como si todo lo que hiciera estuviera mal, como si ya no lo soportaras… vamos James era tu amigo!- **

**-Uy basta Sirius no jodas… No es nada y no es nada, no puedo mezclar lo profesional con lo personal, si no satisface al equipo con su mal entrenamiento voy a tener que tomar medidas, y punto- concluyó y se fue, dejando a Sirius parado solo a metros del castillo, para nada contento. **

**-Ayayay… me parece que es hora de una reunión!- se dijo a sí mismo, y fue a juntarse con los demás miembros del equipo, quienes lo llamaban de atrás para tomar algo en la Sala Común.**

**-------------**

**Esa noche, Remus, Peter y Sirius se encontraban en la Sala Multipropósito, esperando a James para llevar a cabo La Reunión.**

**-Están seguros de que sabe?- preguntó Peter mirando la hora. –Tendría que haber llegado hace 20 minutos-**

**-No puede no haberlo sentido- dijo Sirius tocándose la espalda, justo atrás del hombro. **

–**Yo no podía parar de reírme cuando la sentí… podrías haberla mandado un poco más suave no te parece Canuto?- preguntó Remus sonriente. –Encima estaba hablando con McGonagall y me sacó 5 puntos porque pensó que me reía de ella-**

**-Era la idea Remus… Así ninguno tenía excusa para decir 'Ay no lo sentí'- explicó Sirius.**

**De lo que ellos hablaban era del tatuaje que tenían los 4 Merodeadores sobre el hombro, el cual era utilizado para indicar que debían reunirse. James y Sirius habían sacado la idea de los seguidores de ese mago en alza que se hacía llamar Voldemort, pero era mucho más sano ya que en vez de arder al mandar el mensaje para juntarse, les hacía cosquillas.**

**Luego de esperar 5 minutos más, James finalmente apareció.**

**-Qué tal chicos?- preguntó al entrar al cuarto, tirándose sobre un cómodo sillón despreocupado y prendiendo un cigarrillo. (A/N: perdón pero no puedo evitarlo, siempre me imagine a James como un fumador)**

**-James acá no, sabés que ODIO que fumes- repuso Sirius, tratando de arrebatárselo, sin mucho resultado. **

**-Uuuuy dios, yo que te traía comida de la cocina, ahora no te doy nada- dijo James sonriente con cara de inocente.**

**-Ayyyy Jamsiee cómo AMO que te arruines la vida con ese pequeño asesino que tenés en la manoo!! Ahora sí… la comida?- preguntó desesperado, tratando de revisar los bolsillos de James.**

**-Acá tenés gordo- dijo James tirándole una bolsa llena de comida.**

**-Ay pero si me trajiste todo lo que me gusta!! Ayy panecillos y una porción de torta y ohh y encima.. esperá un segundo, me dijiste _gordo_?- preguntó Sirius, dejando la bolsa a un lado.**

**-Sí pero en broma… ahora en serio, por qué convocaron una reunión?- preguntó James mirando al grupo.**

**-Porque estam-**

**-Yo no soy gordo, o sí?- preguntó Sirius agarrando el brazo de Remus, a quien acababa de interrumpir.**

**-Mas vale que no sos gordo Canuto- dijo Peter. –Ahora sí, continuá Remus-**

**-Gracias Colagusano… Como decía, convocamos la reunión porque nos preocupa tu comportamiento para con Henry- finalizó Remus.**

**-Mi comport… ay dios- dijo James revoleando la vista, mirando a Sirius con cara de 'no tenías por qué hablar'. –No sé qué les preocupa, simplemente me cae mal y listo- **

**-Eso es lo que nos preocupa bobo!- dijo Sirius exasperado. –O sea siempre nos llevamos bien y ahora vos hacés la situación insoportable! Porque cuando hablás de él, no te molestás en hablar bajo, o esperar a que se vaya de la habitación en la que estamos, y me molesta tremendamente que hace dos días era tu amigo y ahora que estás caliente con Lily arruines una amistad de años!!! (A/N: perdonen mi ignorancia y si los trato como si tuvieran dos años pero es q no se si en todos lados se dice igual… o sea caliente de… em … cachondo jajaj no se como explicarloo)- dijo Sirius tirando un pedazo de torta por el aire sin preocuparse de que se cayera, o sea, se nota cuán enojado estaba.**

**-Caliente con Lily? Pero qué mierda estás diciendo!?!?- preguntó James alzando la voz.**

**-Dale James se te nota a un kilómetro que es por eso, en serio- dijo Remus calmadamente.**

**-No hay necesidad de enojarse muchachos, la idea es resolver el problema- agregó Peter.**

**-No hay necesidad de enojarse? Me están diciendo que cambio a mis amigos por una pollera!!- **

**-Es que lo hacés, y no digo que a propósito, por eso queremos que cambies-**

**-Aparte hoy es Henry, pero mañana te gusta la novia de Remus y sos capaz de pelearte con él-**

**-Cuidá lo que decís Sirius, no entendés de qué estás hablando!-**

**-Claro que entiendo infeliz, no es tan difícil la cuenta no te parece?-**

**-Lo único que sé es que se quieren meter en mi vida cuando no les incumbe!-**

**-James te queremos ayudar-**

**-NADIE les pidió ayuda no entienden?!!?-**

**-Pero por qué no te vas a la mierda nada más te queremos ayudar..**

**-Viste que te dije que es un idiota MAL AMIGO no te merecés que…**

**-No se peleen dejen que lo arregle él como quiere-**

**-Callate Peter- **

**-No sos nadie para callarm-**

**-EL BEBE QUE TIENE LILY ADENTRO ES MIO!! MIO, ENTIENDEN?? QUE SE PENSABAN QUE ERA UNA CALENTURA DE 14 AÑOS?? NO, AHÍ TIENEN ESPERO QUE ESTÉN CONTENTOS!!- gritó James furioso, dejando sin habla a los otros 3 Merodeadores, quienes no tuvieron las agallas de detenerlo cuando lo vieron partir.**

**Tres días habían pasado, y todavía era lo único de lo que se hablaba en el colegio. La pregunta era por qué? Por qué Los Merodeadores habían roto con James? Porque no era que se habían separado, no… James se había peleado con el resto, y se notaba. Remus, Sirius y Peter asistían a clases juntos, y se los veía cuchicheando juntos en la Sala Común bastante tiempo. En cambio James pasaba la mayoría del tiempo solo. Había cortado con su novia y nunca se lo veía hablar con ninguna de todas las personas que conocía. Bien este no era un domingo diferente en la Sala Común. Todos se habían ido a dormir relativamente temprano, y los Merodeadores estaban sentados en un costado cerca de la chimenea, hablando al tiempo que miraban un pergamino.**

**-Está en la orilla del lago hace como 2 horas ya… tiene que estar por llegar- concluyó Remus, mirando el pergamino, es decir, el mapa del Merodeador.**

**-Esta vez no nos evita, vas a ver- dijo Sirius emocionado pero serio al mismo tiempo, al ver que James se levantaba de su lugar y se dirigía al castillo. **

**-Somos unos idiotas- suspiró Remus, tirándose para atrás con su silla.**

**-Ya lo creo- coincidió Peter. –Cómo vamos a atacarlo así?-**

**-Simplemente pensamos que hacíamos lo correcto- contestó Sirius, tratando de convencerse más a sí mismo que a Peter. **

**En ese momento llegó James, quien escaneó con la vista la Sala, y al verlos rápidamente desvió la vista y comenzó a caminar hacia el cuarto.**

**-James esperá- dijo Remus, pero James no se detuvo. Simplemente siguió caminando como si no lo hubiese escuchado.**

**-Vamos Prongs, perdonanos, no quisimos atacarte así sin saber la verdad…- James se detuvo en seco. No se dio vuelta, pero dio a entender que lo escuchaba. Esto alentó a Sirius, quien continuó:**

**-Cómo íbamos a saber que estabas enamorado de Lily y la muy perra no había querido que reconocieras a su hijo, y qu- En ese instante Sirius titubeó. James había pronunciado un ruido como de… llanto? Los 3 se miraron. Nunca _nadie_ había visto a James llorar. Sirius comenzó a rezar por que James decidiera subir al cuarto en vez de darse vuelta, era algo para lo que no se habían preparado. Pero lo hizo, se dio vuelta, y los ojos de los otros tres se abrieron al ver una lágrima en su mejilla.**

**-James qué…- comenzó a decir Remus pero James lo detuvo con la mano, mientras agarró una silla cercana y se sentó. –No es ninguna de las 2- dijo mientras suspiraba.**

**-Qué?- preguntó Sirius sin entender. **

**-Ninguna de las cosas que dijiste es correcta- aclaró James. –No estoy enamorado de Lily, y… y… yo no quise reconocer su hijo- dijo enterrando la cara entre las manos.**

**Los otros 3 se miraron. Nadie se animaba a hablar.**

**-Pero… pero entonces si vos no querés al hijo… por qué estas celoso de Henry?- preguntó Peter tímidamente.**

**-No Peter, no… Yo sí quiero al hijo, pero fui un idiota… un verdadero idiota. Cuando me contó me puse muy nervioso, y dije cosas que no tendría que haber dicho y… y la traté muy mal. Por eso ni nos hablamos y ahora es muy tarde porque ella está enamorada de Henry y no puedo ir a decirle que quiero mi hijo, porque no me lo merezco… ya está- finalizó James con ojos brillantes.**

**Esa noche fue como que los cuatro se olvidaron de quienes supuestamente eran. Sirius no se hizo el gracioso, James no se escondió para nada detrás del 'chico cool', Remus no puso un límite en ningún momento, y Peter dejó a un lado su timidez. Simplemente hablaron. De muchas cosas, menos obviamente de lo que acababan de discutir. Esa charla en muchas formas consolidó al grupo, y les proporcionó también una noche sin dormir y muchas reprendidas al otro día en clase, al roncar en absolutamente todas las clases.**

**A/N: charannn! Terminado P agradezco a todos los q me mandaron reviews el capítulo pasado, gracias por SIEMPRE acordarse de mi fic, en seriooo!! Espero q les guste y por favorrrr**

**REVIEWWWW**

**Prongsss DD**


	8. Persecución

**A/N: Perdon por haber tardado tantoo $$$ siempre digo q voy a actualizar mas rapido pero termino tardando cada vez mas y mas!! En serio perdonen mi IRRESPONSABILIDAD para con fan fiction S bueno sin mas les digo q lean y disfruten!! Y q me dejen muy lindos reviewssss q eso en serio les digo q alegran mucho a un autor y nos dan ganas de seguir ;) ajjaja **

**AVISOO: es medio dificil seguir el hilo de una fic cuadno no se uplodea nunca :S asi q si escribo mal algun detalle u omito o algo o simplemente digo q son premios anuales y dp digo q son prefectos jaja (como ya me paso¬¬) por favor avisenme!!!!!!! GRACIASSSSSS**

**Disclaimer: nada es miooooooooooo ) todo de jk**

**La Dulce Espera**

**Capítulo VIII: Persecución**

**James se despertaba siempre de buen humor. Era de esa gente a la cual podías escribirle toda la cara con insultos o tirarle un vaso de agua e igualmente él, al reaccionar, se reiría. Hoy, mañana de martes, no era una excepción para el carilindo adolescente (A/N: babaaaa). Estaba soñando algo muy… particular. Involucraba chicas en bikini y a él como el único hombre presente. Qué raro… Al sentir un pinchazo repetidamente en su mejilla, sin embargo, su sueño terminó. Las imágenes comenzaron a entremezclarse hasta que decidió abrir los ojos para enfrentarse con esa molestia. Una lechuza?? Tan temprano? Le pareció raro aunque no le molestó, como ya fue dicho, jamás, o muy raramente, se despertaba de mal humor.**

**-Tranquila, no te muevas que sino no puedo desatarte la nota, amiga- le dijo con una voz bastante paternal a la pequeña y adorable lechuza marrón que se encontraba apoyada sobre su pecho.**

**-Listo, a ver quién te mandó a comunicarme algo..!- se preguntó en voz alta. Se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, mirando el papel. No estaba leyendo, ya que el comunicado era muy breve, sino que estaba pensando… "_Estimado señor Potter: Le comunico que al haber observado comportamientos extraños por la noche en el colegio, como ser alumnos deambulando por el establecimiento, esta noche usted y la señorita Evans tendrán, como Premios Anuales, la obligación de encargarse de realizar una ronda general. La misma durará hasta las 6 de la mañana, y como es correcto lo absolveremos de sus clases de la mañana, para que pueda descansar… agradecemos su compromiso desde ya, atte. Prof. Mc Gonagall"_.**

**Comenzó a recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que había tenido que compartir la soledad de un cuarto con ella. Hacía dos semanas que había sucedido, poco después de la última reunión de los Merodeadores, en la que había admitido sus más profundos pensamientos. Bueno, casi. Porque desde el día en que tuvieron la última reunión de prefectos, sino antes, había comenzado a sentir… _algo_ por Lily. No sabía QUE era ese algo… o en realidad sí sabía? Tenía mucho miedo de estar en lo correcto. De que eso que él sentía fuera el mismo sentimiento que había despreciado de parte de ella. De que por _ese _sentimiento que no había sentido cuando fue el momento, su vida ahora era completamente desastrosa cuando había podido ser perfecta; que por _ese_ sentimiento, él hoy estaba sufriendo como nunca. Pero no podía gritarlo al mundo, no quería. No quería admitir que había cometido el error más grande de su vida al despreciar a Lily. Tampoco quería interponerse en la felicidad que había logrado ella en su pareja. Tampoco se creía con derecho a reclamar ese niño que él mismo no había querido. Y lo que menos quería, era terminar de darse cuenta que había fallado. Que se había fallado. Y eso sólo se logra cuando uno admite su error, cuando uno se abre al mundo para contar, para admitir, lo que uno siente. No iba a ser quién para hacerlo.**

**-No lo voy a hacer- dijo en voz alta, levantándose de la cama, luego de estar sus buenos 20 minutos pensando.**

**-No vas a hacer qué, Prongs?- preguntó desde su cama Sirius, que recién se despertaba, entre bostezos.**

**-Eh? No…nada Padfoot… boludeces!- dijo esquivando el tema, y se levantó y dirigió al baño sin decir más. **

**-Por favor!! Te lo ruego Katie!!!!!!!!!!!! Me hago encimaaaaaa!- gritaba Lily, golpeando la puerta del baño de mujeres de 7mo año, desesperanzada.**

**-Ya salgo Lily, esperá que me estoy lavando los dientes!- contestó su amiga desde el interior, con la voz un poco distorsionada.**

**-Ay pero me hago pipii!!!!!!!!!- estaba diciendo justo la pelirroja, cuando una lechuza, idéntica a la que había interrumpido al otro premio anual hacía escasos minutos, cruzó el ventanal.**

**-Qué hace una lechuza acá? A esta hora? Ahh sos para mí?- preguntó Lily al ver que el inteligente animal instantáneamente se posaba sobre su hombro. Desató la notita de la pata del animal y leyó rápidamente el mensaje. Se quedó unos minutos mirando el pergamino, hasta que finalmente lo dobló al medio y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su túnica.**

**-Ya está histéricaaa!- exclamó Katie al salir del baño con voz de sorna, sonriendole a la pelirroja.**

**-Qué? Eh? Ah… no, no importa se me fueron las ganas- respondió Lily y se aproximó a la puerta, dejando a una muy confundida Katie detrás de sí.**

**------------**

**Las clases de la mañana ese día pasaron volando, y eventualmente llegó la hora del almuerzo. Cierto estudiante de 7mo año no podía evitar mirar constantemente a una señorita de su misma casa, Gryffindor, y mismo año. El problema… ella no estaba mirándolo. Ya que tenía la vista ocupada en otra persona… Otro estudiante de 7mo, y para mayor conflicto, de Gryffindor. Para colmo, ooootro estudiante de la casa, de 7mo, advirtió esta escena y decidió intervenir.**

**-Eh… James qué clase tenemos después de comer?- preguntó Sirius apresurado, sin ocurrírsele nada mejor para acotar.**

**-¿Eh?- preguntó James extrañado –Encantamientos, tarado…- Y volvió a girar 45 grados su cabeza para observar a la feliz pareja.**

**-Remus, necesito ayuda acá al lado- susurró Sirius al adolescente que tenía al lado. -Me parece que Henry se está dando cuenta q James no para de mirarlos!!-**

**Entonces Remus se sumó a la conversación forzada con James y Sirius, y al tener dos personas hablándole insistentemente, no tenía tiempo para observar tanto. **

**-Por fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin- exclamó Sirius en un momento dado, interrumpiendo la charla sobre por qué en las comidas no se servía cerveza de manteca.**

**-Por fin qué, Pad?- inquirió James, mientras le daba un último bocado a su plato.**

**-Finalmente se levantaron Lily y Henry!! James me podés explicar qué estabas haciendo?? Por poco Slughorn se ponía a susurrar sobre cómo mirabas a Lily!!- exclamó Sirius, aunq manteniendo la nota del susurro (A/N: ¿se entiende no? piensenlo, cuando uno susurra como enojado jjajaj). **

**-Eh! De qué hablas?- preguntó James poniendo cara de desinterés. Cosa que le salió demasiado mal.**

**-Em… Henry y Lily re cariñosos casi dándose de comer uno al otro, él acariciándole la panza y vos ahí mirando, con cara de YO QUIERO SER ESE!!- le contestó Sirius con cara de no poder creerlo. Podía parecer exagerado, pero realmente había sido muy evidente James en sus actos. Y cuando el amigo de uno pasa por una situación vergonzosamente obvia, uno se va a sentir tocado también, o no es así?**

**-Oh dios… en serio me dicen? Tan obvio fui ay no… me hubieran dichoo!! Por qué los miré tanto?- exclamó James lamentándose, y agarrándose la cabeza con las manos.**

**-James no te hagas tanto problema, así es el amor, o no?- le dijo Remus, palmeándole el hombro. Sirius asintió al mismo tiempo, adhiriendo a las palabras de su amigo.**

**-QUE?!!?- gritó James dando un salto. –Pff!! Ay por dios… no… pero … no digan boludeces!! Yo enamorado? …… Estamos llegando tarde a la clase, irresponsables. Nos vemos en el aula!- dijo con una voz bastante chillona para ser él, y se retiró de la mesa con paso demasiado acelerado.**

**Remus y Sirius sólo se miraron con resignación.**

**-------**

**-En serio mi amor, me tengo que ir- dijo Lily entre risitas, tratando de soltarse del abrazo de Henry, quien le daba suaves besitos en el cuello, causándole cosquillas.**

**-Pero no es peligroso que te vayas a patrullar los corredores sola? A esta hora? Mirá si te pasa algo?- preguntó con real preocupación en su voz el rubio.**

**-Ay amor, no me va a pasar nada, quedáte tranquilo. Además…eh… no voy a estar sola- añadió rápidamente, con la cabeza gacha.**

**-Ah no? Y con quié…**

**-Lista Lily?- interrumpió la voz de James, que bajaba las escaleras del cuarto de 7mo de Gryffindor, con cara de pocos amigos.**

**-Eh, sí, sí- respondió Lily, soltándose del abrazo de Henry por completo, y poniéndose de pie para seguir a James.**

**-James, amigo, me la cuidás eh?- dijo Henry sonriente, palmeando el hombro de James.**

**-Se- fue lo único que respondió el segundo, con sólo un esbozo de sonrisa de compromiso en su cara.**

**-Bueno vamos?- dijo Lily mirando a James, quien asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia el agujero del retrato.**

**-Esperá mi amor!- gritó Henry, y corrió hasta donde estaban, y le dio un sonoro beso a Lily en los labios, bajo la atenta mirada resentida de James.**

**El camino hasta el 1er piso resultó eterno. No cruzaron palabra, no se miraron. Ella caminaba con la cabeza gacha y él, mirando para adelante. Los muros del castillo resultaban tétricos, con la luna como única fuente de luz. James sabía que nada podría pasarle, porque conocía el castillo como la palma de su mano. Ella, en cambio, se sentía confiada porque sabía que estando con James, no había nada a qué temer. Con él, sentía una seguridad que con Henry jamás había sentido. Pero se culpaba por pensar de esa forma, se culpaba por poseer sentimientos impíos hacia alguien que nunca la había correspondido, que nunca lo haría, y que encima la había lastimado como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Cruel, despiadado… Pero uno no elige de quién enamorarse, y Lily era un claro ejemplo. Aunque quisiera negarlo…**

**-Bueno… llegamos- declaró James al poner un pie sobre el corredor designado.**

**-Acá es donde se encontró el estante en el piso y todos los trofeos desparramados??- preguntó Lily con cierto interés, caminando un poco por el corredor.**

**-Sí… acá fue… y creo que debemos tener mucha suerte para encontrar a quien lo haya hecho- reflexionó James.**

**-A mi me parece que seguramente fuiste vos y no te diste cuenta- dijo riendo Lily. Luego recordó que no estaban en la mejor de las situaciones, y estaba por disculparse cuando lo miró y vio que él le había sonreído. **

**Y se miraron… y continuaron mirándose. Por unos segundos fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Hasta que escucharon un ruido y Lily se sobresaltó. Sonrojada, miró para abajo y sacó su varita.**

**-Entonces…- dijo incómodamente. –Nos apostamos acá a ver si algo sucede?- preguntó, aunque era claro que eso era lo que tenían que hacer.**

**-Eh…sí- contestó James un poco extrañado. Un poco obvia la pregunta que había realizado Lily. Después de esa breve charla, al haber presenciado una situación incómoda luego de quedarse tildados mirándose, no hablaron más. Está bien, cualquiera puede pensar, 'qué exageración, fue solo una mirada', pero la realidad es, los dos estaban padeciendo los mismo sentimientos encontrados, te quiero pero te odio, y encima sabían que ese "te quiero" era algo imposible. En fin, media hora, una hora, los dos caminando de un lado al otro por el corredor con la varita iluminando el pasillo, sin encontrar nada más interesante que Peeves o el Barón Sangriento en una ocasión. Hasta que dos horas después de haber empezado el recorrido….**

**-Shh! No hagas ruido que nos pueden oír!- susurraba una voz, que provenía de las escaleras, casualmente al otro extremo del corredor de donde ellos estaban en ese momento. James y Lily se miraron con los ojos bien abiertos, y justo asomó la cabeza, llegando ya al rellano, un grupo de alumnos más pequeños, de 13 años como máximo. Fue una fracción de segundo. Lily y James los miraron, se miraron, y echaron a correr por el pasillo, al acecho. Al tiempo que los niños advertían su presencia, se miraban entre ellos, volvían a mirar a los Premios Anuales, y echaban a correr escaleras abajo. La persecución fue fugaz y muy acelerada. Los menores les llevaban mucha ventaja y Lily ya se estaba cansando de correr. Los persiguieron por varios corredores de la planta baja, sin perderles el rastro, hasta que…**

**-Maldición!!!!!!!- gritó James indignado, cuando se encontraron con un muro que les impedía el paso.**

**-Qué…dónde…cómo..- preguntaba Lily, entre jadeos. Lo que quería preguntar era cómo habían hecho los pequeños merodeadores para escabullirse tan súbitamente.**

**-La verdad que no lo sé- respondió James, con seriedad en su rostro. En realidad era preocupación, nunca jamás nadie le había ganado en conocimientos sobre el castillo.. o sea, el mapa del merodeador por dios!! Por qué Hogwarts siempre tenía que sorprenderlos?**

**-Escuchame, Lily… vos les viste las túnicas? Porque yo no alcancé a divisar a qué casa pertenecían-**

**-Mmm, a ver…- dijo Lily, pensativa, tratando de recordar el momento. Luego de unos minutos de silencio proclamó –HUFFLEPUFF!!- haciendo que James se sobresaltara, pero al mismo tiempo sonriera por el dato.**

**-Excelente!- dijo. –Conozco muchos atajos hacia su Sala Común, y a otro lado no serían capaces de ir, verdad?-**

**-Sí, esa es una buena idea! Después de todo lo que me hicieron correr, no pienso dejárselas pasar! Lo que sí… debemos apurarnos, una vez que ingresen a la Sala Común, no habrá manera de probar que fueron ellos los quebrantadores de normas- declaró Lily, señalando hacia la escalera para comenzar el nuevo camino.**

**-Sí, es verdad. Salvo que es por acá- apuntó James, en dirección a un enorme cuadro que colgaba de la pared, el más sobresaliente de todos. Se encontraba bastante más arriba del nivel del suelo, pero tampoco tan imposiblemente alto.**

**-Por ahí se encuentra el pasadizo?- preguntó Lily muy sorprendida.**

**-Este _es_ el pasadizo- respondió James, con su habitual cara de superado, al tiempo que decía, agitando su varita –Odissius!- En ese momento el cuadro comenzó a rasgarse, como si alguien lo estuviera rompiendo en pedazos. Cuando la rotura fue suficientemente grande, James atinó a subirse, impulsándose con los brazos ya que la rasgadura estaba bastante arriba. Pero en el momento en que se colgó, se dio cuenta de que Lily todavía estaba abajo, y que encima de ser mujer, y lamentablemente no tenemos mucha destreza, ella tenía un plus: estaba de 4 meses. Por lo que de un salto 'bajó', y se puso a su lado.**

**-Creo que vas a necesitar ayuda, no?- preguntó incómodamente, y, sin esperar una respuesta, la tomó por la cintura y la levantó en el aire, acercándola al agujero realizado por el hechizo. **

**Lily no podría haberse sentido más incómoda y nerviosa. James la había _tocado_, y cada pelo de la nuca de la pelirroja se había erizado, se había como paralizado, y esperaba que él no hubiera notado lo rápido que le estaba palpitando el corazón. Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, apareció James en el pasadizo y, sin decir nada, se colocó delante de ella y comenzó a caminar. El trayecto fue corto, diez minutos más o menos, y se terminó cuando James, que estaba adelante, abrió una puerta, y la luz penetró en el lugar. Al salir no reconoció el lugar en donde se encontraba. **

**-James… dónde estamos?- preguntó, vacilante y mirando a los costados. Vio en ese momento cómo la puerta que recién James había cerrado, desaparecía.**

**-Estamos en el segundo piso, en el corredor de la Sala Común de Hufflepuff- anunció James, sin prestar mucha atención. Se encontraba demasiado expectante, mirando a su alrededor constantemente, a ver si encontraban nuevamente a los alumnos deambuladores (¿?)**

**-Ahora, yo digo una cosa James- observó inteligentemente Lily –si los chicos estos llegan a venir, y nos ven acá parados, van a salir corriendo como recién y, perdoname que te diga, yo no pienso seguirlos. O sea intenta vos correr durante quince minutos con una panz-**

**-SHH! RAPIDO!- gritó James repentinamente, tomándola del brazo con fuerza y zarandeándola. Lily tardó en entender lo que sucedía. Al reaccionar, se dio cuenta de la escena. Mientras ella se encontraba monologueando acerca de la supuesta llegada de los de Hufflepuff, éstos habían arribado al corredor. James, advirtiendo su presencia, y siguiendo el consejo de Lily de "si nos ven se van corriendo", se había metido en un muy oportuno armario que se encontraba ahí, arrastrado a Lily con él. La imagen era muy graciosa y un tanto comprometedora. James y Lily completamente pegados, él sosteniendo con una mano su cintura y con la otra tapándole la boca a su compañera. El silencio del momento fue quebrado por las voces de los 'victoriosos' Hufflepuff.**

**-JA! Esos pobres Gryffindors no nos pudieron correr ni diez metros!- proclamó riendo Davey Tiesto, un alumno de 3er año, que recién ahora les resultaba familiar, por lo menos a James, al ser cazador del equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuff. –La verdad que si al llegar a séptimo, mi estado físico llega a ser así de malo, yo…- Escucharon que las voces se iban alejando, pero ninguno de los dos se movió para ir a detenerlos. Ninguno de los dos se movió para nada, en realidad. Se habían dado cuenta repentinamente de la forma en la que habían quedado sin querer dispuestos, y los envolvió a los dos un aura de encierro, romanticismo y lujuria pura. Ella, completamente encima de él, mirándolo fijamente, como en un trance repentino. El, rodeándole la cintura, manteniéndola firmemente cerca de sí. Al mirarla, lentamente sacó su mano de la boca de ella, y se acercó… Cada vez más, sus labios parecían atraerse mágicamente. No había siquiera aire en el escaso espacio que los separaba. Ella fue la que realizó el movimiento definitivo. Ese pequeño pero notorio acercamiento que logra que los labios finalmente se rocen. Cerró los ojos, él también. Ese beso estaba comenzando a transformarse en algo más que una fantasía cuando…**

**-Dónde pueden haberse metido??- se oyó ahogada la voz de una profesora, y para problemas, era la de McGonagall. **

**-Tal vez fueron al baño al mismo tiempo, sin darse cuenta que uno de los dos tenía que vigilar- sugirió uno de los fantasmas del castillo, Nick casi Decapitado.**

**-No sea ridículo Sir Nicholas!! Los mandé a hacer guardia en el primer piso y no están, eso no es más que una falta a los deberes académicos! Menos mal que se me ocurrió pasar a vigilar, porque sino…!- comentaba escandalizada la profesora de transfiguración.**

**- Minerva, deben haberse distraído por un momento, vio usted como son los jóvenes!- contestó con una risita de complicidad Nick.**

**-Cómo va a decir esas cosas? Usted no sabe quién es Lily Evans? Es una señorita muy resposable, que está comprometida con Henry Forester y no me diga que no se enteró que están esperando familia!- le chismoseó McGonagall con un dejo de ternura en su voz.**

**-Ahhh! Claro que no lo sabia! Mi error pues, al pensar que estaba involucrada con el chico Potter… todo un jugador con las muchachas eh, ese Potter?- preguntó Nick, que siempre estaba al tanto de quiénes eran los alumnos. Y bueno, digamos que podía no saber quién era Lily… pero James, quién no lo conocía!**

**Así se alejaron las dos voces, riendo y bromeando sobre cuán imposible era que Lily Evans y James Potter estuvieran juntos. **

**En ese momento, los dos adolescentes, motivo de previa charla, fueron capaces únicamente de mirarse, y de entender con esa sola mirada, cuánto pero cuánto se habían equivocado.**

**A/N: FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! Lo q me costo este capitulo por diooos! El mas largo de toda la saga de la dulce espera eh P ojito que no cualquiera jajaaj… En fin dedico este capitulo a mi amigaaa AYE0604, agradezcanle uds tmb pq si no hubiera sido por ella, creo que no posteaba mas este capitulo. Estuvo mucho mucho tiempo pidiendome que lo actualizara y bueno, eso me dio las ganas de escribirlo :D**

**Te quiero mucho ayee pajerita de mi (L)**

**En fin, espero q les haya gustado y les doy infinitas GRACIAS!! Por el apoyo q me brindan en cada review y espero que me sigan mandando asi me brindan mas apoyo jajaja Lamentablemente, perdi la costumbre de contestar review por review / en este momento lo haria pero son muchisimos chapis los que no agradeci, asi q en la prox fic q haga lo seguiree**

**REVIEW PLIS!!!**

**SE LOS RUEGO POR LO Q MAS QUIERAAAAAAAAAAAAN :D**

**BUE TMP LOS VOY A OBLIGAR P**

**LOS QUIEREEEEEE**

**PRONGS!**


	9. Imaginación

**A/N: vuelvooo! Con el noveno chappp de esta fic a la cual le falta poquito para terminar : ( q yo la quiero mucho pero buenn todo concluye al fin!**

**Saben q me di cuenta … q cuando pongo caritas solo se pone el signooo, el igual no aparece! Aunq con dos puntos si puedo :) asi q si ven un ( o un ) se dan cuenta jojojo**

**Buen queridos miossssssss los dejo para q leann okkk?**

**Disclaimer: TODO de jk!**

**La Dulce Espera**

**Capítulo IX: Imaginación**

**No podía siquiera cruzárselo en un pasillo. Hasta escuchar su nombre le resultaba demasiado fuerte. No sabía, no tenía idea de cómo iba a poder lograr pasar el tiempo que le quedaba en el colegio sin sufrir una crisis nerviosa. Para colmo, parecía que él se hubiera desentendido totalmente del asunto, ya que ni siquiera la buscaba con la mirada, no había una mirada de reojo esperando encontrar complicidad de su parte, nada. No es que quisiera que se miraran secretamente como entendiendo algo que los demás no, era sólo que su ignorancia hacia ella le dolía. Le dolía demasiado. Sabía que esto iba a suceder… si lo conocía tanto! Así era James, actuaba sin importarle nada, y terminaba por romper el corazón de cuanta chica se le cruzara. ¿Cómo hacía para que nada le afectara? ¿Por qué era nuevamente ella la que tenía que pasarse las noches en vela pensando en él, en otro error que había cometido con su ayuda, mientras él seguramente andaba por ahí riendo con sus amigos y con Mary, Katie, Lisa, o la que fuera que le tocara esta semana? ¿Por qué era la vida tan injusta? ¿Por qué lastimaba tanto a la persona que posiblemente era la única que la había querido en su vida? 'Henry no se merece todo esto' se dijo a sí misma mientras daba vueltas en su cama de dosel, sin encontrar una posición confortable, que no incomodara a ella ni tampoco a su bebé. **

'**Yo tampoco lo merezco… el único que se merecería sufrir es él, aunque nunca lo va a hacer, no por mi..' Fueron sus últimos pensamientos, antes de sumirse en un sueño superficial y poco profundo, como todas las noches. **

**Lo que Lily no tenía idea, ni la más mínima, era de cuánto se confundían sus pensamientos. No tenía idea de que otra persona se pasaba las noches en vela, pensando en ella y en lo mal que había actuado, pensando en el error que había cometido, que no lo dejaba respirar tranquilo ni pensar en nada más. Por un lado, se arrepentía de haberla besado, de haberse dejado llevar por un momento de debilidad, en el que cualquiera podría haber caído. Pero lo que más lamentaba, era que otra parte de su mente no sentía remordimientos por su accionar. Es más, se sentía feliz de poder haber tocado sus labios, de saber que ella en realidad no lo odiaba, y hasta a veces se ilusionaba. Pero, ¿podría ser tan estúpido como para pensar que ella lo perdonaría? Definitivamente no. Era muy tarde, había sido muy estúpido, y nunca jamás dejaría que el mundo se enterara del error que había cometido. No podía siquiera mirarla a los ojos, compartir un cuarto con ella, siempre evitaba los lugares en los que ella se encontraba. No quería molestarla con su presencia, no creía que ella mereciera la incomodidad que representaba encontrarse allí mientras Henry la llenaba de halagos y de besos. Era cada día más difícil, Lily y Henry estaban cada día mas juntos, cada vez más inseparables, y James cada vez se alejaba más de ese remoto deseo que había albergado alguna vez de poder ser él el padre de su hijo, ser el que lo criara, el que fuera llamado **_**papá**_

**No podía ya concentrarse, no en las clases del colegio, ya que realmente no solía hacerlo, sino que cada vez con más frecuencia sus amigos tenían que decirle las cosas dos veces, o los profesores llamarle la atención más veces de lo usual. Como aquel día en Transfiguración:**

**-…y finalmente, con este movimiento de la varita, y quiero que lo observen bien… Potter, observe por favor- dijo antes de realizar el movimiento, mirando de reojo al chico de anteojos, que se encontraba sentado en los asientos del medio, y no parecía estar prestándole la más mínima atención, ni preocupándose tampoco por aparentar. **

**-Potter, puede por lo menos mirar hacia mi varita?- dijo la profesora McGonagall alzando levemente la voz, enderezándose con una mirada que comenzaba a escandalizar.**

**-Psss, Prongs!- susurró Sirius al oído de James, acercándose por detrás al asiento de su amigo lo más disimuladamente posible. **

**-Mmm?- dijo James, todavía inmerso en sus pensamientos, sin prestarle mucha atención a su amigo, girando levemente la cabeza, aunque seguía apoyando la cabeza en una de sus manos. **

**-POTTER EXIJO ATENCIÓN! ESTAMOS EN CLASE!!- exclamó una sobresaltada profesora McGonagall, golpeando con una palma el banco de James, lo cual finalmente hizo que el adolescente pensativo pegara un salto y volviera a la realidad. Miro rápidamente alrededor del aula llena de estudiantes, y se maldijo a sí mismo al ver que todos lo miraban. Mientras recorría el salón con la mirada, divisió un par de ojos color verde esmeralda escaneándolo desde su asiento como todos los demás, y al hacer contacto con ellos se apresuró a desviar la vista. Por más que en público tuviera esa actitud tan aireada e indiferente, era muy claro para él y su conciencia que las cosas no eran así en realidad. No en sus pensamientos. No cuando imaginaba ese beso una y otra vez, esa imagen que lo hacía estremecer e irse momentáneamente del mundo, ese instante en el armario en el que sus ojos se clavaron en él, con la decisión plasmada en ellos, esos ojos llenos de deseo que le dijeron que quería que sucediera tanto como él. Y luego el beso. Que ella había comenzado, que había dejado ser y continuar. Creía que moriría si seguía pensando en ese momento, en su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo, sus brazos rodeándolo, queriéndolo. Y lo que no lo dejaba descansar en paz, eso que había sentido. Ese pequeño relieve en el estómago de Lily, la hermosa creación que iba a cobrar vida en pocos meses, que habían concebido ellos dos, Lily y James. Y nunca podría ser Lily y James, sería Lily y HENRY, y todo por un error tan estúpido y tan grave que nunca se perdonaría. No creía haber pecado nunca de cobarde, y no creería volver a hacerlo, salvo esa maldita vez.**

**Tratando de no volver a desconcentrarse, y preguntando las instrucciones a Remus una vez que vio que sus compañeros comenzaban a acercarse a las cajas del escritorio de la profesora, se puso a trabajar en la transformación asignada, que por suerte no le costó mucho trabajo. Cuando faltaban sólo 10 minutos para que la clase finalizara, únicamente Sirius, Remus, Lily, Snape y él habían logrado realizar lo debido a la perfección. Agradeciendo que la profesora no lo retuviera para reprenderlo al sonar el timbre, tomó sus libros y caminó junto a sus amigos fuera del aula. **

**Al llegar a la Sala Común, se acomodaron en los sillones de siempre, donde la gente, sin perder el tiempo, se les acercaba de a poco para tener un lugar cerca de ellos y charlar de cualquier cosa, en ese horario tan concurrido de la Sala Común. Entre la gente sentada en diferentes sillas y sillones formando un selecto grupo de alumnos 'populares', se encontraban las amigas de Lily: Sarah, Katie y Amanda, quienes siempre habían tenido una buena relación con los Merodeadores. Lily llegó un momento más tarde, de la mano de Henry, y al ver a sus amigas tan ocupadas riendo con los chistes de James y Sirius (más del segundo, ya que James se encontraba medio apagado), empujó a Henry a la otra punta de la Sala, no quería ni siquiera escuchar lo que estuvieran hablando. Pero cuando Lily se estaba sentando, Henry soltó su mano y le dijo, tiernamente como siempre:**

**-Perdoname amor, me tengo que ir a bañar porque hoy me toca primero y sino después los chicos me van a hacer un escándalo. Por qué no vas a hablar con tus amigas?- **

**-Eh… no, yo… mejor me quedo leyendo algo por acá… algún libro seguro tengo en la mochila- dijo ella dubitativa, haciéndose la que revisaba el contenido de su bolso.**

**-Lils, yo sólo veo libros de estudio ahí! No me digas que preferís leer Aritmancia a estar allá- señaló con una mano el lugar donde el numeroso grupo reía. **

**-Me gusta la Aritmancia- dijo rápidamente, sacando el libro.**

**-Lils…- contestó Henry mirándola con cara de nadie te cree ajaja**

**-En serio me gusta, me encanta, de otra manera no la hubiera elegido para tomarla este curso. Es mi materia preferida, entonces no veo la razón por la cual no podría querer leer acerca de ella. Sí lo sé, leí muchas veces el libro pero ese no es el punto, sino que..**

**-Lils tranquila! Te estás alterando un poquitito me parece, no? Si te peleaste con tus amigas y no querés ir con ellas…- dijo mirando en esa dirección. En ese momento su expresión mitad divertida y mitad preocupada por la locura de su novia cambió, se convirtió en una seria y totalmente preocupada. Bajó la voz y se acercó a ella, agachándose al nivel del rostro de Lily, ya que ella estaba sentada. –Es por él?- preguntó mirándola a los ojos. Una inmensa culpa se apoderó de Lily, la mirada de Henry reflejaba claramente su decepción y el dolor que sentía por dentro. Lily abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, sin gesticular sonido. Luego reaccionó de la obviedad de la situación y, sintiéndose aún más culpable, dijo –Por quién? No entiendo-**

**-Por James Lils, por James!- respondió él alzando un poco la voz. Se le notaban los celos en cada gesto. Y sí, era hora. Tanto tiempo siendo comprensivo, ya empezaba a afectarle la idea de que su futura esposa y madre de su hijo siguiera pensando en su ex. **

**-Henry! Claro que no, ni siquiera sabía que él estaba ahí! Sabés qué, tenés razón. No tengo ganas de leer Aritmancia, vos andá a bañarte y yo voy a hablar con mis amigas- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa e incorporándose, al tiempo que guardaba el libro en la mochila. **

**Henry tardó unos segundos, pero luego sonrió, por lo que Lily entendió que le había creído. La besó y subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto. **

**Ella lo miró y al verlo desaparecer, suspiró. Mirando a un costado, decidió que no le quedaba otra que ir hacia la ronda. Le diría a sus amigas, o a una de ellas, que la acompañe a la biblioteca o a algún lado y luego volverían y se sentarían en otro sector de la Sala. Henry no encontraría nada de extraño en eso. **

**Tomando coraje comenzó a caminar hacia esa dirección y, al llegar, se sintió medio tonta, parada ahí mientras todos hablaban cómodamente sentados. Iba a hablar cuando Remus la vio.**

**-Lilyy! Qué bueno que decidiste deleitarnos con tu compañía, hace mucho que no te reunías con nosotros- dijo sonriente, señalando una silla vacía que parecía haberla estado esperando.**

**-Lils, por fin te das un tiempo para hablar con tus amigos!- dijo Katie, también sonriendo, aguardando que se sentara para reanudar la charla.**

**-En realidad- dijo Lily, ruborizándose ligeramente, mirando a los presentes, obviamente evitando la mirada de la persona que se encontraba justo a la derecha de Remus, en un sillón de terciopelo rojo. –Vine a buscarte, Katie. Necesito que me acompañes a la biblioteca- finalizó con una leve sonrisa.**

**-Uyyy no Lils, ni lo sueñes! Ahora estoy muy cómoda acá sentada- contestó esta poniéndole cara de 'no me rompas'. **

**-**_**Por favor**_**, Katie- insistió Lily, abriendo los ojos en señal de complicidad, y haciendo énfasis en la frase 'por favor'. **

**-Noo pero Lils, por qué tiene que ser ahora?- preguntó nuevamente Katie sin cambiar la expresión. Al ver que ya el resto de los adolescentes (serían doce en total) habían continuado un poco la charla, se arriesgó a hacer señas más directas. Tornó su cabeza en dirección a James abriendo los ojos, como para hacer dar cuenta a su amiga que se quería ir porque estaba él ahí, aunque eso, según Lily, ya era bastante obvio de por sí. Sólo que sus amigas parecían ser estúpidas ese día en particular, hablando con los merodeadores, perdidas en sus carismáticas sonrisas y no sé qué más. Pero repentinamente el corazón de Lily se paralizó. James la estaba mirando. Justo en el momento en el que hizo esa incómoda seña. Sin saber dónde meterse exactamente, miró para abajo, mientras la idiota con ganas de Katie susurraba "qué? No entendí". Si algo podía ser peor, lo fue cuando escuchó la voz de James, que se dirigía a ella.**

**-No hace falta que hagas señas, creo que ya todos entendimos qué es lo que querés decir, Evans- dijo, parándose de su asiento, enfrentando a Lily. Hablaba con una voz ajena a él, no entendía el por qué de sus palabras agresivas e hirientes, aunque pensó que su repentino enojo mucho se relacionaba con que la había visto con Henry 5 minutos antes, y ahora sólo había venido porque él se había ido, y además por el episodio de hacía un segundo, el ver que Lily hacía con señas a su amiga un gesto que claramente decía que no quería compartir una habitación con él, no quería estar cerca suyo. Le había dolido y mucho, aunque no fuera a admitirlo. Después de todo, es más fácil sólo enojarse, no?**

**-Qu..qué?- respondió Lily tartamudeando. Estaba muy nerviosa, temblando, cosa que esperó que no se notara mucho. –Yo… yo no… me habrás entendido mal, James- finalizó mirando para cualquier dirección menos al chico que tenía enfrente, con los ojos que comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas lentamente. **

**-Ah si claro, entendí mal! Me parece que no soy tan idiota como para no darme cuenta no?- **

**-Mirá James, no todo es por vos, deberíamos empezar por ahí. Igualmente, aunque te dijera la verdad, no me creerías… después de todo lo único que yo hago es mentir!- esas palabras causaron un efecto instantáneo y fueron un golpe seco para los que entendieron lo que Lily había querido decir. Remus y Sirius, que hasta entonces habían estado mirando como petrificados, se miraron con los ojos como platos. Amanda, Katie y Sarah expresaron su nerviosismo un poco más allá. Esta última hizo un ademán de agarrar a Lily, al tiempo que le decía 'Lils, ya está, vamos a la biblioteca'. A todo esto, la pelirroja la soltó y con una voz tomada por las lágrimas que luchaban cada vez más por salir, le dijo:**

**-No Sarah, dejáme-**

**-Ahhh… tus amiguitas te tienen que llevar para que no hagas más el ridículo no? Para que dejes de ser tan mentirosa, creída, insufr-**

**-BASTA! Por qué tenés que ser así? Sos una basura de persona!! Siempre todo el mundo tiene que hacer lo que vos querés, ser como vos querés, sino lo hacés a un lado y le hacés la vida imposible! Sabés qué James, la vida no siempre te va a dar lo que querés, y si seguís actuando así te vas a quedar solo!!- exclamó Lily, con las lágrimas cayéndole por el rostro, dejando a James completamente paralizado. No sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo, por qué la estaba agrediendo así, solamente sabía que se sentía celoso, completamente celoso, enojado porque ella hoy no era suya, porque lo había sido y ya ni siquiera le importaba.**

**-Segura que la vida no me da todo lo que quiero? No te parece que sí? Que cuando te quise te tuve, te dejé y si quiero te puedo volver a tener!- gritó James a la cara de Lily. Estaba lleno de ira y no podía ni siquiera explicar por qué. La gente los observaba, nadie se animaba a hablar, a frenarlos. Hasta que al oír eso, Lily, llorando sin compasión, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a abrirse entre la gente, quería irse lejos, salir de ahí. Las amigas rápidamente la siguieron, y Amanda al irse le gritó un 'Idiota!' por sobre su hombro, una mirada llena de odio. El se quedó parado ahí, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Se adelantó y gritó LILY! Tratando de detenerla, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Había cruzado el agujero del retrato, y él ni siquiera sabía cómo en un millón de años podía solucionar lo que había hecho.**

**Ese día pasó, como lo hicieron muchos otros, y lo próximo que los alumnos de séptimo supieron fue que les quedaba sólo un mes en el castillo, un tema que comenzaba a preocuparlos. Surgían crisis nerviosas en las cuales las chicas comenzaban a llorar desconsoladamente, aunque obviamente no se comparaban a lo que había sucedido al rendir los EXTASIS. Los Merodeadores se sentían muy tristes, no querían separarse del lugar que los había unido y tantas alegrías les había dado. La primera vez que Remus había tenido amigos había sido en ese castillo, Sirius había podido ser él mismo en el lugar que hoy llamaba casa y que lo albergaba, teniendo en casa un gran grupo de magos tenebrosos esperándolo, James se encontraba muy triste, sí, como los demás, pero a su pena se sumaba una más, que tenía que ver con la despedida de cierta alumna de su mismo año y casa. Sus repentinas tristezas las atribuía a la idea de irse y abandonar su legado de Merodeador, y aunque si bien eso representaba gran parte de su penar, existía ese otro costado, que sólo admitía en la más profunda soledad de su cama de la torre de Gryffindor. Para aumentar su pena, realmente ella hacía como si él no existiera. Si antes lo ignoraba, ahora no sé, era peor jajaj. Ni siquiera se quedaba en la Sala común al mismo tiempo que él, tampoco utilizaba los mismos horarios en las comidas. **

**Una noche James se encontraba a las 5 de la mañana despierto, ya que habían hecho una típica salidita nocturna con su grupo de amigos. Aunque se habían acostado a las 3 y los demás ya estaban dormidos, él no podía conciliar el sueño, como tantas otras noches. Lentamente comenzó a llegar un rato más tarde, sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse, llegando al fin ese descanso que anhelaba hacía horas…**

**Se encontraba sentado, solo en un banco blanco, contra una pared blanca, en un pasillo realmente iluminado. ¿Un hospital? Posiblemente. Miró a un costado y luego a otro. Nadie. Parecía impaciente, esperaba algo. No sentía nada, por el momento. Y de repente la vio. Venía desde el final del corredor de ese pulcro hospital, vestida de blanco, angelical, hermosa. Se levantó del asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia ella.. Felicidad, eso recorrió cada célula de su cuerpo al encontrarla. La había estado esperando. Mientras ella se acercaba, vio un bulto sostenido en sus brazos, que se movía. Al mirar los dos hacia allí, se sintió todavía más feliz, si eso era posible. Tendió sus brazos, y Lily acomodó en ellos el bebé, que sonreía y se movía aún más. Al mirarlo él, no pudo evitar sonreír a su lado. Era el bebé más lindo que hubiera visto nunca. Ella lo miró, y le dijo con una voz muy dulce, que no interrumpía para nada la armonía de la situación: '**_**Es nuestro bebé, James, nuestro**_**'. Al encontrar los ojos verdes que tanto quería, sin embargo, algo sucedió. La hermosa mujer comenzó a alejarse, se iba, era arrastrada por la luz que iluminaba el final del corredor, él no podía evitarlo, no sabía que hacer. Desesperado, trató de correr tras ella. Pero ella se iba, se iba… se había ido. Y al mirar por última vez hacia el bebé que había dejado con él, con su padre, descubrió que no era más que una pequeña manta blanca. **

**Se despertó sobresaltado, con la respiración agitada como si acabara de correr una larga distancia, y con su pecho desnudo cubierto en sudor (A/N: OH DIOS ME MUEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO). Miró a los lados de su cama, sin entender todavía completamente donde se hallaba. Luego de unos segundos cayó en la cuenta de que había estado soñando, de que no era la realidad lo que había visto y sentido. Se tocó el rostro, y no se sorprendió al sentir gruesas lágrimas caer por sus mejillas. No le importó, solo dejó que fluyeran. Sólo dejó de llorar, al sentir a sus compañeros que lentamente comenzaban a levantarse, listos para comenzar un nuevo día. A Henry, que se levantaba con toda tranquilidad, luego de haber dormido largamente y sin sueños llenos de culpa, sabiendo que había hecho las cosas bien. **

**A/N: perdoooooooooon por esta cagada de capitulo qe me mande :S**

**Pero bueno me di cuenta qe algo tenia qe actualizaaaar y como ya tenia todo planeado y diagramado! Mi listita decia qe este capi tenia qe terminar asi jajaja creo qe no lo desarrolle como debia pero BUENO CHE ( **

**Mil gracias a todos por leer en serioo**

**Espero qe me dejen reviews D**

**Y qe les haya gustado ¿??????????????**


End file.
